Amnesia
by Ntian
Summary: Olvido todo excepto una cosa, a quien realmente amaba. Primer one-shot de practica, pero de dos partes :3 o tal vez mas
1. Chapter 1

The Loud House es propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon

Vacaciones de Verano en Royal Woods, la época en que los niños, jóvenes y adultos despreocupadamente se relajan disfrutando la libertad de un recreo de sus laboriosas actividades cotidianas…excepto en una casa, donde cotidianamente el caos reina e incluso durante este tiempo no es falto el bullicio, la casa Loud, una casa en la cual día a día la paz nunca es permitida, una casa habitada por 13 personas, una casa donde uno de ellos debe enfrentar el ser el único varón entre 10 hermanas…

-Vacaciones, por fin se acabaron los deberes de la escuela, no más exámenes, no más clase de gimnasia y no más levantarse temprano…-suspiro, con relajación- finalmente puedo leer mis comics de Ace Savy con toda tranquilidad- Realmente estaba ansioso de ponerse al día con sus historietas, había sido muy difícil tener que aguardar a que terminaran las labores escolares, más aun si la última semana estaba repleta de pruebas finales cuyo valor era muy significativo para su nota final, por supuesto había comprado todos los números del comic pero no había podido leerlos- fue una tortura, pero estoy seguro de que valdrá la pena.

Empezó a deshacerse de sus prendas hasta solo quedar en ropa interior como acostumbraba a hacer siempre que tenía que leía, salto a su cama y se puso cómodo, se dispuso a comenzar con su lectura…" _¿Existirá algo que pueda arruinar este momento?"_

 _-_ Lincoln!- " _al parecer, sí_ ", el llamado junto con la patada a su puerta, habría sido de su hermana mayor inmediata.

-Hola Lynn, ¿paso algo?

-No, pero necesito que me ayudes con mi practica de soccer, me inscribí en un equipo para jugar durante las vacaciones, pero al parecer los espacios son limitados y bueno como estoy una poco fuera de práctica…

-Pero Lynn, yo soy pésimo en los deportes- " _además de que espere para leer esto desde hace más de un mes"_ \- no podría ni seguirte el paso y ya sabes lo que dicen, más ayuda el que no estorba- con ese cometario el menor de la habitación creyó haberse salvado de un calvario físico, él ya había practicado muchas veces con su hermana y sabía lo que significaba eso, al menos para él, no solo estaba en muy mala forma física sino que era el chico con peor forma física en la escuela, es verdad que había aprendido algo de cada vez que la ayudo, pero aun así…..- dicho eso, buena suerte con tu entrenamiento- le sonrió y volvió a posar su vista en su lectura.

La deportista, sabía que su hermanito podría darle el mejor argumento del mundo a fin de no tener que hacer un esfuerzo y muchas veces había logrado evadirle, no era que no quisiera estar con ella, pero Lincoln más deporte, no podían ir en una misma oración mucho menos una que alentara la parte del deporte, lamentablemente esta vez no podría dejarlo salirse con la suya no tenía otro compañero.

-Vamos Lincoln, enserio necesito que me ayudes con esto

Lincoln siempre había sido su primera opción para práctica, él no podía negarle nada a ella o a sus hermanas " _Cualquier cosa por verlas sonreír_ ", habían sido sus palabras que una vez escucho en una conversación que él tuvo con su mejor amigo, el recordar eso la hacía sentir feliz.

Por otra parte, Lincoln tenía una disputa interna sobre el sí ayudar o no a su hermana, realmente quería empezar su lectura atrasada y ver que nuevas aventuras le tenía preparado su héroe de ficción favorito, la ansiedad y la comodidad apoyaban el negarle a su hermana la petición, estaba seguro de mantenerse firme en negarse a ayudarle, pero al subir la vista para responderle simplemente la palabra no podía salir de su boca, su mirada se había perdido en la de la castaña la cual lo observaba con ojos suplicantes, enserio no podría decirle No? ¿Ni siquiera una sola vez?

-…N…N…N…arrgg, bueno está bien solo déjame vestirme y bajo a ayudarte, pero recuerda que tú, fuiste la que se tuvo que conformar conmigo en lugar de buscar a alguien mejor- dijo con molestia mientras se ponía de pie- así que no te quejes si no cumplo tus expectativas

-Si si ya deja el drama y gracias por ayudarme con esto- respondió acercándose y levantando el puño levemente- dos por moverte ajajajajajajaja- rio después de golpear suavemente a su hermano ante su reacción temerosa, aunque la verdad, ahora estaba molesta. Por un largo tiempo creyó que Lincoln solo trataba de llamar la atención al hablar de sí mismo de esa manera, pero después comprendió que esas palabras eran honestas. El realmente se sentía así, y a ella no le gustaba que su hermano se menospreciara de esa forma, el hacía bastante, puede que solo hayan sido pequeños gestos, pero eran pequeños gestos que hasta el día de hoy no había oído u visto en nadie más, aquellas acciones, implicaban un enorme sacrificio que solo lo afectaban a él, la única vez que el sacrifico había sido por su parte fue para cubrirlo de hacer deportes como ordeno su madre... el resultado? Ella termino lesionada del tobillo por cubrirlo dúrate un partido de futbol americano. Aquel juego tuvo muchos resultados, por un lado, perdieron por que Lincoln había metido el punto final en su propia meta, pero por otro ella había sido descubierta por el entrenador y ahora no solo le permitían jugar a ella, sino que también a todas las chicas de Royal Woods, pero claro, todos solo veían… al torpe niño que le hizo un Touchdown a su propio equipo…y eso la hacía enojar aún más.

-Lynn…Lynn…Lynn!

\- ¡¿Ah?!, que, que pasa?

-Ya terminé de vestirme

-A si?... digo sí! está bien, eh?... prepárate

Lincoln miro con extrañeza a su hermana de pronto estaba muy distraída seguro estaba pensado en el equipo al que se inscribió, si eso debía ser en que otra cosa pensaría- si ya estoy listo vamos

El peliblanco fue el primero en salir del a habitación cuando la castaña estaba a punto de seguirlo volteo a ver la cama de su hermano una vez más. Había una parte más en aquella historia…

Después de regresar a casa y dejar a su hermano a su suerte con los fanáticos furiosos, su padre la llevo en brazos hasta el segundo piso, pero al llegar allí, le pidió que lo dejara en la última habitación del pasillo

-Lynn sé que fue su culpa, pero creo que ya es suficiente castigo que sea perseguido por una turba iracunda

-Tranquilo papa solo lo molestare un poco no lo golpeare

Lynn padre miro con preocupación a su hija la cual aún tenía en brazos y luego de soltar un suspiro accedió a la petición

-Está bien, pero no lo golpees, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si papa lo prometo- respondió con una sonrisa. Pasaron los minutos ella ya se encontraba sobre la cama con su ropa habitual solo que, sin sus zapatillas o calcetines, mostrando aquel tobillo vendado y pensando en cómo usaría eso para molestar un rato a su hermano, al fin se escuchó el sonido de la puerta y ella sonrió maliciosamente esperando con una mirada de molestia obviamente actuada para burlarse del peliblanco. Finalmente se abrió la puerta del cuarto….

-Lincoln, por fin lle- no pudo ni completar la frase, su hermanito se había abalanzado a ella con un fuerte abrazo apenas la vio, la acción tomo por sorpresa a la castaña que sentía como el agarre de Lincoln se hacía más fuerte como si no deseara nunca soltarla, parpadeo un par de veces antes de reordenar sus ideas y poder hablar

-Linc….

-Perdón- ahora estaba más confundida- Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname-no dejaba de susurrar mientras mantenía el abrazo, su voz era débil y se notaba que estaba muy cansado-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…- repetía mientras empezaba sollozar en su hombro

-Lincoln…-no sabía que decir y no entendía muy bien porque se disculpaba de esa forma

-P-P-Perdo-name L-Lynn, fui un estúpido…ja-ja-jamás debí pedirte que me cubrieras…yo-yo-yo soy a quien debieron lesionarle el tobillo…no. tu…lo siento-el seguía rompiéndose mientras que todo lo planeado por la deportista se había ido por el caño.

No sabía que hacer más que corresponderle el abrazo…, ¿Maldita sea que no podía pensar en algo? Si la situación fuera al revés el sabría que decir…. que hacer –Linc...- _"deja de repetir su nombre y dile algo para que se sienta mejor!"_

-Te prometo que n-n-nunca que te pediré algo así de nuevo y me q-q-quedare contigo hasta que te recuperes…Lynn…Perdóname-dijo mientras que ya solo lloraba sin control. Ella se sentía inútil no sabía qué hacer, eso la frustro, se sintió idiota, ¿enserio se iba a burlar, de... el?, no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarlo con fuerza mientras sentía la humedad de las lágrimas en su hombro. Aquella noche se quedó en la cama junto a su hermano en el intenso abrazo, no pudo dormir, Lincoln había llorado hasta caer dormido talvez por el cansancio de la persecución y por todas las lágrimas que derramo mientras poco a poco perdía la consciencia hasta terminar ya no poder más. Ella no pudo dormir, incluso fingió estar dormida cuando entraron a ver como estaban.

En medio de la noche, bajo su mirada hacia él, acaricio su blanca cabellera y después cubrió el oído que tenía Lincoln al aire para que ahora ella, pudiera llorar sin despertarlo.

-L-L-Lincoln… _" No, no tienes que disculparte, yo fui la que tomo la decisión de cubrirte, porque quería jugar, ¡por mi estúpido ego! Para demostrarle a esos estúpidos que era tan buena como ellos, solo para eso, no soy como tú, no lo hice por ti, lo hice por mí, por eso no debes pedirme perdón yo me busque esto sola, por favor no me pidas perdón, yo soy la que debe disculparse, este tobillo lastimado es muy poco comparado con lo que tu pasaste, no, ¡con lo que pasas todos los días soportándome! Lincoln, perdóname, por mi culpa te sientes culpable y sufres y lloras y –y-y no e-entiendo por qué lo h-haces, yo no lo valgo, dime"_ … ¿por qué?!- Grito los más levemente posible mientras que sollozaba y mantenía su mano en el oído de Lincoln

-Por qué te amo

Abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, miro hacia abajo rápidamente, el rostro de Lincoln aún seguía en su pecho. Lynn tembló mientras se repetía en su mente la palabra que salió de la boca del peliblanco, sintió como era rodeada por los brazos que nuevamente la sostenían con fuerza y apegaban su cuerpo al de Lincoln.

-Linc…-Sin palabras, sin quitar la vista de él, observo como aquel rostro se iba acercando al suyo, sintió su respiración muy cerca, y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido…

hasta que por fin

le planto un pequeño

tierno

y suave

beso

en la mejilla

-por qué te amo Lynn, y eso nunca va a cambiar

-Lynn…Lynn…. ¡Vamos Lynn!-el llamado, la saco nuevamente de los recuerdos- Vamos Lynn si quieres que te ayude empecemos de una buena vez-la imagen de la noche se esfumo

-Si…si...

El recordar aquella noche habrían ayudado ponérsela fácil al peliblanco, solo debía ser portero, eso se podría considerar simple, aunque era gracioso como se hacía bolita cada vez que la pelota iba hacia él, eso ya estaba molestando un poco a la castaña- Vamos Lincoln, necesito que recepciones al menos uno

-Te dije que no sirvo! - grito sin deshacer su posición defensiva, pero colmo la paciencia de la deportista quien, con el balón de nuevo en sus pies, apunto hacia su hermano y pateo con todas sus fuerzas, era su forma de decir " _YA DEJA DE INSULTARTE, ¡IDIOTA!"_ – está bien, el sigui-

Un segundo, solo basto un segundo en el que deshizo la defensa y dejo expuesto el rostro, para recibir de lleno el balón en toda la cara. La potencia de aquel disparo no solo lo levanto, sino que también le hizo dar un mortal hacia atrás cayendo fuertemente sobre su rostro seguido de su cuerpo como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara.

Lynn se quedó helada, la escena la miro en cámara lenta, como Lincoln daba un giro en el aire antes de caer y dar unos cuantos rebotes en el césped del patio. –No…no…NO! ¡LINCOLN!- corrió rápidamente hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermanito, aun en el shock del momento sabía que, si lo iba mover después de un golpe como ese, debía tener mucho cuidado, pero a la mierda las sutilezas, se asustó demasiado a ver como el césped alrededor de la cabeza de su hermano se teñía de rojo.

Así que lo tomo de los hombros y sosteniendo su cabeza le dio la vuelta, solo para quedar totalmente espantada. El rostro de Lincoln estaba completamente cubierto de sangre, salía de su boca, nariz y frente, sus ojos estaban abiertos, mientras parecía luchar por respirar, solo lograba toser y estornudar frenéticamente más sangre al punto de manchar la ropa de Lynn… -L-L-Ly- trataba de pronunciar el nombre de ella, eso termino de paralizarla.

-Lynn, haz visto a Lincoln? Lola necesita que…-la escena por demás lleno de terror el corazón de la pequeña rubia de coletas, vio a su hermana mayor, con su hermano mayor en brazos convulsionado y vomitando sangre, y como toda niña de su edad en esa situación, pego un grito que opaco por completo cualquier ruido de su hogar- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡LINCOLN ESTA MUERTO!

Suficiente para despertar a Lynn y llamar la atención de todos lo que se encontraban en el hogar- ¡Lana! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - La mayor de los Loud pregunto y junto con el resto de sus hermanas observó a la rubia de la gorra roja con lágrimas en los ojos, levantaba la mano rápidamente apuntando al centro del patio- que apuntas- se giró para ver que era y se horrorizo al presenciar lo mismo que hace un momento le toco ver a su hermanita. - ¡Lincoln! - grito mientras corría hacia sus dos hermanos, dentro de más cerca era peor la imagen de su único hermanito- Lynn que sucedió?! Lynn…. ¡LYNN!- pese a que a la castaña oía con toda su atención no podía reaccionar, de nuevo se quedaba paralizada, inútil, inservible mientras que la persona que más la quería la necesitaba, ella no podía hacer nada.

Lori se hartó de intentar hablar con su hermana, tenía que llevar a Lincoln al hospital así que lo arrebato de los brazos de Lynn y se quedó un segundo viéndolo antes de empezar a gritar las ordenes- ¡Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa y Lily ustedes se quedan aquí!, ¡Luna y Lynn conmigo! -quiso llevarse a Luan también con ella, pero sabía que Leni no era suficientemente concentrada para hacerles mantener la calma, más aun cuando ya se notaba que iba a estallar en llanto.

Corrió con el ahora estático cuerpo de Lincoln hacia Vanzilla. La primera en subir al asiento de atrás fue Luna quien ya tenía al malherido, Lori rápidamente subió al asiento del piloto y encendió el auto- esto, está mal… Lynn, ¿podrías explicarme como literalmente Lincoln quedo así?... ¿Lynn?... ¡LYNN LOUD! - exclamo mientras la van ya se encontraba en la pista

-Lori.. Lynn no está aquí- dijo la rockera quien vio de un lado a otro buscando a la mencionada en el automóvil

\- ¿¡QUE!?, ¿Y DONDE ESTA?, QUE NO LE ORDENE QUE VINIERA CON NOSOTRAS

\- Eso ya no importa… lo más importante es… es…

-ES ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Que se salga con la suya, ella...

-LORI!... Lincoln… no está respirando… no se mueve… ¡ACELERA!

-mierda- susurro mientras pisaba aún más fuerte el acelerador, lo más importante ahora era la salud de su hermanito, luego hablaría, no, luego la haría entender por cualquier medio de que ya había llegado muy lejos con esto… ¿acaso Lincoln se merecía esto después de todo lo que hizo? ¿En especial por ella? ¿Esta es su forma de darle las gracias? Era muy obvio el hecho de que Lynn siempre tuvo un trato especial por parte de Lincoln. " _Y esa estúpida nunca lo aprecia, si supiera lo que daríamos las demás con tal de que Lincoln nos tratara igual"._ Puede que ahora tuviera a Bobby, pero no podría comparar a Lincoln con Bobby… porque… sabia con claridad quien era mejor.

\- MUJER CUIDADO!

El grito de Luna el saco de sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta estaba sobre la acera, pero al notarlo volvió a la carretera

-Lo siento!

-Esta bi-…- sacudió su cabeza- SOLO CONCENTRATE, SE QUE ESTA PREOCUPADA Y YO T-T-TAMBIEN SIS, PERO SI NOS D-DES-DES… LINC…mori..

\- ¡No lo digas ¡- por favor, no lo hagas…

En casa, como era de esperarse las cuatro rubias estaban envueltas en un gran llanto. La gótica también lloraba, pero en silencio, intentando sostener con sus temblorosas manos cartas de tarot en busca de un buen augurio... a la penúltima de las Loud le había parecido una pérdida de valioso y vital tiempo el llevarse a Lincoln, la castaña al igual que las otras había presenciado la sangrienta imagen. Y pese a gritar que lo llevaran a su alcoba, donde podría darle los tratamientos necesarios, incluso mejor que a donde iban, nadie la escucho. Quiso intentar escapar para ir con el peliblanco después de preparar una mochila con todo lo necesario, pero fue detenida por Leni quien la sumió al grupo de las lágrimas.

-Rubia deshpishtada!, ¡shuéltame!

-NOOOO! ¡LINCOLN! –ni siquiera oyó los reclamos de la pequeña, genio, no podía para de llorar junto con sus hermanas. Y Lisa a pesar de siempre mantener sus emociones ocultas…

-Linc… Linco… waaaaaaaaaaaa!

También cayó en la tristeza como las demás, pero aún faltaba un ultima castaña, una que tenía los muy notables frenos, que también, de cierto modo, desobedeció las ordenes de su hermana mayor al no ingresar a la casa. Luan, se había quedado viendo como todo sucedía, como su hermanito, con el rostro irreconocible por la sangre, era cargado por Lori quien junto a Luna se lo llevaban. Escucho como llamaban a Lynn, pero esta última ni se movió de su posición, seguía allí, de rodillas con la mirada en el jardín...

-Lynn

Después de muchos minutos, ignorando los ruidos de su dolor provenientes de su hogar, se acercó a la deportista…

-Lynn… que, que sucedió?

¿Cómo mantenía la calma? Sabía que lo que sea que había pasado para que Lincoln terminara así, era culpa de ella, pero… ¿Tan grande era el shock de la situación?

\- ¿Lynn, que hiciste?

No respondía, ni se movía tal y como lo hizo con las palabras de Lori. La comediante se acercó a ella y se agacho para poder verla a los ojos. La mirada que encontró era de temor, miedo, como ver algo, que te asusta tanto que no puedes gritar o moverte, solo quedándote inmóvil... y no estaba posada donde antes estaba el peliblanco, sino que estaba a unos cuantos metros, donde un balón de soccer reposaba sobre una parte del césped pintada de un tojo oscuro.

Sin decir nada se acercó al objeto deportivo y lo levanto. Por encima se veía normal, hexágonos blancos y pentágonos negros un poco desgastados con marcas de haber sido usado por mucho tiempo, pero al darle la vuelta completamente... Ya no sostenía una pelota, ahora sostenía una esfera carmesí, cuyo liquido rojizo, caía como pequeños riachuelos a plena vista de quien lo sostenía.

Luan se quedó de piedra. Veía como aquel fluido recorría el balón hasta sentirlo. La sangre helada y muy abúndate que manchaba sus manos. Encontró su ira, su enojo y su odio por la basura que había cubierto sus manos…

Con la sangre de su hermano…

Soltó la bola y se acercó a su hermana, la cual seguía como al dejo. Eso no le importo… coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Lynn. Y suavemente, la recostó… la miro fijamente a los ojos con neutralidad, se sentó sobre sus caderas…

-muere- susurro, al empezar de ahorcarla, cubriendo el cuello de Lynn con la sangre Lincoln y su rostro con las lágrimas que ahora brotaban del suyo.

Primero, fue al hospital, para que tuviera una camilla lista a la espera del niño, quien no le paraba de salir sangre y hacia un rato no se movía. Luego, fueron a sus padres- Lincoln está mal, y lo estamos llevando al hospital…- Y, por último, pero igual importante para ella, Bobby, Lori conocía la relación entre Lincoln y Bobby, o mejor dicho Lincoln y la hermana de Bobby. Por tanto, era necesario que le contara el estado actual de su hermanito, incluso si no fuera la "novia" de Lincoln, aun se habría comunicado con Bobby. Era como de la familia desde hace ya algunos años. Y, aunque siempre lo agradeció, parte de ella quería que el peliblanco se sintiera celoso… porque, significaba que le importaba. Era verdad que una vez si se preocupó por ella, pero fueron él y todas sus demás hermanas, cuando creyeron que su novio la estaba engañando. Por supuesto lo dejo pasar por alto debido al motivo, incluso se afianzo más el lazo entre los Loud y los Santiago.

Por el alboroto causado, Lincoln y su mejor amigo tuvieron que quedarse a trabajar por un rato en el restaurante donde ella y su novio bailaban. Pero en cada mirada que ella le daba para vigilarlo, ni una sola vez volteo. Parecía que estaba muy concentrado en el trabajo, no como Clyde, quien en toda la noche no le saco la vista de encima. Llego a llamarlo, para pedir una orden…

-Queremos ordenar espagueti Linc

-Algo mas- respondió con una ligera sonrisa

-Algo más, que…

-Algo más qué?, ¿qué de qué? -respondió confundido

-Pasa algo bebe- intervino su novio, provocándole un ligero bochorno, de repente la idea de pedirle que dijera. " _Algo más querida hermana?"._ Parecía avergonzarla

-ah?, no nada… lo siento

-Segura que estas bien…- dijo, no muy convencido, su pareja- pequeño Loud, le podrías traer un vaso de agua

-seguro- respondió cortante. Luego de un rato, trajo la comida y el vaso de agua…

-gracias Lincoln

\- de nada

Ni siquiera preguntaría, ¿Si se sentía bien?, o ¿No le insistiría, para saber si todo estaba en orden? _"Claro, si se tratara de Lynn..."._ El solo recuerdo de su nombre el saco de sus pensamientos. Y justo a tiempo, porque ya están frente al hospital, en la puerta de emergencias, en donde los paramédicos reconocieron que aquellas van transportaba al herido, solo bastaba ver que conducía como loco sin dar ninguna señal de frenar…

-Si se tratara de ella…

-Vamos bro, resiste un poco más ya llegamos…- la castaña que iba en el auto, había recuperado un poco la tranquilidad. Ahora le sostenía la cabeza a su hermanito, con el propósito de que la sangre que brotaba no lo ahogara, aún seguía inmóvil… pero prefirió pensar que se debía a estar inconsciente a que estar…

-CUANTO FALTA LORI!- le grito

-Ya estamos aquí!, prepárate para entregarles a Lincoln, pero ten mucho cuidado, de acuerdo

-S-s-si…- parecía que iba a romper en llanto como hace un rato, pero su hermana mayor la calmo

-Tranquila Luna, veras que se pondrá bien…- _"Tiene que estar bien"_

No podía hacerlo. Ganas no le faltaban, enserio quería hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas… _"Así el, ya no sufrirá"._ Aun sostenía el agarre del cuello… _"Ya no sentirá dolor, ahora reirá_ ". Volvió a presionar con fuerza aquella zona de la garganta…" _Y su favorita seria, alguien quien lo merezca_ ". Sin tomar en cuenta la mayor de todas, acaso seria… ¿La rubia de inocente corazón?, ¿la castaña de armoniosas melodías?, ¿la gótica de los profundos poemas?, ¿la linda y rosa diva?, ¿la niña tierna, amable y pura?, ¿la pequeña genio? ¿O la aún más inocente y dulce bebe?...

¡NO!

ninguna ellas lo merecían, la única a quien le debería dar esa atención y amor era…

" _¡YO!"._ Con eso último, parecía estar más decidida a terminar con el trabajo, pero… _"Él nunca te olvidaría de todas formas, ¿no es así?"._ Empezó a aflojar los dedos y, a aparatarlos del cuello de la deportista… _"Solo le haría daño"._ Dejo la marca en sangre de sus dedos sobre la piel de Lynn, pero antes de levantarse, la abofeteo fuertemente dejando de nuevo su marca, ahora en su rostro…" _Como tú"_

-Levántate…-dijo secamente- vamos con Lincoln, le diré a Le…

Con el golpe ya había reaccionado, pero el nombrar al peliblanco basto para que empujara a la comediante y se levantara lo más rápido que pudo, antes de correr. Definitivamente iría con él, pero eso ya no importaba, se terminó de levantar y limpio un poco su falda.

Al estar de pie vio su reflejo en una de las ventanas-Y si...-no pudo evitar imaginarse en un polo blanco con mangas largas y rojas, con un número 1 en el pecho del mismo color de las mangas y en unos shorts también rojos- Tal vez… si soltara mi cabello- termino de "examinarse" con su nuevo estilo- Supongo que la única opinión que en verdad contaría sería la de Linc…

Solo to un grana suspiro y entro a su alborotado hogar, donde aún se oían los llantos de todas sus hermanas

-Leni

\- Aba.. aba.. Linc… aaahhhhh!

-LENI ¡

La rubia, se asustó por el grito al igual que las demás

-Ya para de llorar, te prometo que Lincoln estará bien, ahora vamos cámbiense todas y vayamos con él, sí, ¿eso las hará sentir mejor? - pregunto de la manera más compresiva posible acorde a la situación

Mientras que todas subían a arreglarse con un semblante más optimista, una de las gemelas se quedó atrás para hacerle una pregunta a Luan

\- ¿Por qué Lynn le hace daño a Lincoln?

-Porque es una progenitora de canes… ajajajajajaja, ¿Entiendes?

Lana tenía un vocabulario muy limitado, es decir, solo tenía 6 años y con eso contaba la comediante, aunque respondió rápido sabía que si le decía las palabras de la manera "correcta" la gorra roja podría decirles a sus padres o alguno otro al momento de la confrontación familiar

-No…

-Bueno no importa, ahora sube a alistarte. Así Lincoln se sentirá mejor al saber que te arreglaste para ir verlo

La niña sonrió al tener en mente a su hermano recuperado, solo asistió con la cabeza y corrió hacia el segundo piso, en verdad deseaba que el peliblanco que tanto cuidaba de ella y su gemela estuviera ya recuperado como lo decía su hermana mayor

-Eso es, ten una gran sonrisa-hablo sola mientras veía las escaleras- y mantenla incluso cuando Lincoln solo se sienta mejor al verme a mí, abrazarme a mí, besarme a mí…-Llevo una de sus manos cerca de su falda- y sentirme… solamente a mí

Una muy pícara sonrisa se formó en los labios de Luan, pero debía concentrarse. Todo vendría a su tiempo, solo debía estar con él hasta que se recupere, alegrarlo y mimarlo con la excusa de su accidente reciente, apartarlo de cualquier otra que le "pudiera hacer daño", tenía mucha competencia con sus hermanas, la latina y la más reciente chicha de cabello naranja…

-Pero no te preocupes Linky, no me rendiré y después solo seremos tu y yo

Ya podía imaginarlo, ella a solas con su hermanito alegando que siempre fue su favorito, su razón de otorgar sonrisas a otros y después confesarle el" _Te amo"_ , luego el dirá lo mismo. Luego se besarían y con la suerte de la ardilla. Podrían consumar su amor de la manera que más anhelaba

-No puedo espera a saltar encima de ti Lincoln- que bueno que siempre mantuvo una cámara escondida en el cuarto del peliblanco- nada mal para solo tener 11, será más que suficiente para que me dejes cojeando un par de días jijijijiji…

\- ¿Quién te dejara cojeando un par de días? - dijo una Leni más presentable a la de hace unos minutos

-Mi monociclo, debo arreglarlo

\- ¿Y por qué reías?, eso parece malo

-Porque recordé un chiste que tenía que ver con monociclos

Cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena completa, sentiría un tremendo temor al observar la manera en que la demente con pensamientos incestuosos, manipulaba la situación con tanta naturalidad, como parecía controlar su sonrojo al hacerlo desaparecer ni bien escucho a su hermana. Claro, ayudaba mucho que quien la escucho fuera la chica despistada

-Me cuentas el chiste? -pregunto alegre

-Lo siento Leni, lo acabo de olvidar

-Ow… que mal se oía divertido, pero no te preocupes Luan yo también olvido las cosas a veces- respondió inocente la rubia- pero espero que lo recuerdes para contárselo a Linky, apuesto que él se reirá

-Sé que si- Con esa última frase el resto de sus hermanas bajaron ya todas limpias hasta donde se podía decir. Cada una fingiendo que todo estaba bien, era difícil imaginar un buen final para aquella sangrienta escena de su hermano, pero no debían pensar en que todo iba a acabar mal, debían ser fuertes por Lincoln…

" _El seria fuerte por mí",_ aquel fue un pensamiento mutuo de las presentes. Todas salieron de su hogar y se encaminaron a un paso un tanto apresurado hacia el hospital… donde su hermano aguardaba

Él había sido como el hermano que nunca tuvo, no se quejaba de su hermana. Pero no importaba que tan marimacha podría ser, una chica no es lo mismo que un chico. Cierto que tuvieron un comienzo un tanto difícil, no por los celos, de hecho, eso era lo único que parecía nunca importarle, aunque agradeció saltar esa parte tan común en la sociedad. Lo complicado fue la relación de Lincoln con Ronnie Ann, la había insultado de una forma tan horrible que no dudo en romper con Lori, en un intento por hacer sentir mejor a su familiar tan querido. Al final, lograron arreglarlo todo y dieron un indicio de cómo le dijo su novia, _"Ronniecoln"_

Después de eso todo pareció ir marcha para adelante, ya se sentían como parte de aquella familia de 13 personas. Y por tal motivo, el saber que su "hermanito" estaba en el hospital, lo alerto tanto apenas se enteró, tomo a su hermana, tomo el auto y partió hacia el hospital. Bobby seguía en por teléfono la conversación, en cada parada de semáforo se ponía más al corriente de los detalles del accidente del pequeño Loud

-Entonces fue Lynn, porque no me sorprende que esa tonta solo sepa hacerle daño a Lincoln

-Vamos Ronnie, seguro fue un accidente, enserio dudo que Lynn buscara lastimar a Lincoln

-Por favor Bobby, yo lo he visto las veces que iba a buscarlo, siempre obligándolo hacer ejercicio hasta el cansancio

-Y, aun así, tiene energías para su novia

\- ¡¿Quién?!

-Tu…

\- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS, ¡Y NO CAMBIES EL TEMA, SABES QUE TENGO RAZON! - grito la pequeña latina con un leve sonrojo por la declaración de su hermano

-Vamos Ronnie, deja de negarlo si no sintiera eso por ti ¿Por qué pasa tanto tiempo contigo, y es de lo más amable?

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS Y…

-y…-El griterío dentro del auto se detuvo, a Bobby eso lo extraño. Normalmente, esto terminaría en unos cuantos golpes en el hombro por parte de Ronnie, pero esta se había quedado viendo a la calle, eso el mayor no lo noto hasta que detuvo el auto en el tercer y último semáforo hacia el hospital.

-Ronnie que estas mirando? -pregunto, pero sin responderle su pequeña hermana, abrió la puerta del auto y corrió hacia la calle- espera!, ¡Ronnie, a donde crees que vas, falta poco para…! - levanto la vista para ver, o mejor dicho verla. Ahí estaba, la hermana deportista que había dejado malherido al "novio" de su hermana… Ronnie la vio, y eso solo significaba una cosa - Ronnie ¡NO! –grito con autoridad, más fue en vano. Salió del auto rápidamente para alcanzar a su hermana antes de que hiciera alguna locura.

Corría a toda velocidad desde su hogar hacia él, ¿habría corrido alguna vez tan rápido? No, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos, o cuando la competencia lo demandaba. Esta vez era por algo más que un tonto trofeo, era por alguien que le importaba mucho, no era estúpida… no corrió por las calles sin mirar hacia los autos, de hecho, era bastante astuta. Corto mucho camino y uso los embotellamientos para no detenerse. Faltaba poco, que si estaba cansada no importaba… no se detendría por nada hasta llegar con él. O al menos eso creyó, solo a 3 cuadras del hospital su increíble carrera fue detenida por lo que al principio creyó un tropiezo. Cayo fuertemente, rodo varios metros, pero se levantó sin titubear o regresar la vista para ver con lo que había tropezado.

-OYE!, ¡ESTUPIDA! - no le importo si había chocado con alguien- TE ESTOY HABLANDO VUELVE AQUÍ! - " _debo estar con él…"._ Intento retomar su velocidad, pero nuevamente cayó al piso, estaba vez lo había sentido. Había sido una patada a sus piernas- TE DIJE, ¡QUE TE DETUVIERAS! – reconoció la voz al instante y por fin volteo. Ronnie Anne, no, no tenía tiempo para esto. Se volvió a levantar e intento correr una vez más, pero al ser tomada por el brazo, reacciono sin pensar

-DIJE, DETEN… AAAHHH!- fuertemente Lynn había pateado en el pecho a Ronnie y la hizo retroceder hasta los brazo del recién llegado Bobby

-LYNN! - grito, el mayor presente. Pero una vez más fue ignorado. La castaña volvió a correr hacia el hospital.

-REGRESA AQUÍ PERRA! - con el insulto, se soltó del agarre en el que estaba y comenzó la caza de la deportista.

-ES QUE ALGUIEN ME PUEDE HACER CASO MALDCION!

-joven, aquel es su auto? – pregunto, un policía que al parecer había entrado en escena

-Ah!, este sí, pero...

-Bueno entonces haga el favor de moverlo, ¿está interrumpiendo el tráfico o es que acaso quiere que la grúa se lo lleve?

-No!, señor, pero lo que sucede es que mi hermana…

-Bueno si quiere otra infracción…- comento aquel policía mientras sacaba su libreta

-No, no no por favor ya ahora lo muevo- dijo nerviosamente, mientras corría hacia su auto que había dejado a media calle- maldita sea, porque nadie me respeta- pensó antes de entrar a su auto y arrancar. Paso por un lado de aquel poli, el cual apunto hacia adelante con s dedo. Bobby quiso ver lo que señala naba y al girar la vista noto que en sus limpia parabrisas había un papel

\- maldición otra infracción, tendré que buscar otro empleo- se habló así mismo mientras, se enojaba por la falta de respeto de parte de aquellas mocosas.

Hacia un rato que había ingresado a la sala de operaciones, fue horrible ver cómo usaban una bomba para respirar, como lo le insertaban agujas en ambos brazos. Y como en un momento de esperanza, en el cual parecía que Lincoln reaccionaba, termino por ser una horripilante imagen de él, vomitando una gran cantidad de sangré y lo que parecían pedazos de comida. Hasta ahí llego la resistencia de Lori, sostuvo su mano contra su boca con fuerza, las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos. Luna también cayo de rodillas, se apoyó en el muro más cercano y con la mirada perdida en la puerta de sala donde ahora se encontraba el peliblanco. Oyó las voces de sus padres…

Nada que decir o hacer en ese momento, solo se les sumaron en el llanto junto a sus hijas… El señor Lynn quería oír quien había sido el responsable de dejar a su único hijo en esas condiciones, pero al enterarse en lugar de ira sintió decepción. Su hija atlética, la que desde pequeña había demostrado grandes dotes para los deportes, era su mayor orgullo, por tener su nombre y ser tan destacada. Por defender a su hermano, pero claro… también lo lastimaba, siempre pensó que era el típico juego de niños, ahora había llegado muy lejos. Que le diría, sabía que sería incapaz de lastimarlo a tal magnitud adrede, pero no solo podría decirle _"fue un accidente, estas cosas pasan además Lincoln te perdonara, estoy seguro…"_ Lincoln… de seguro la perdonara, perdonaría a cualquiera de esas 10 sin importar que, él no puede odiarlas. Tal vez pueda sentir enojo y puede estar molesto por días, pero al final, cuando eso empezara hacer sentirlas mal, las perdonaría, las ayudaría y les sonriera. Nunca tuvo un talento en el cual destacar, por un tiempo pensó que era en futbol, pero, al fin y al cabo, era solo otro de sus planes _"Realmente es muy listo"._ Alguna vez le dio el crédito que se merecía por cuidar a sus hijas, siendo el único van debía cuidar a las menores, pero también lo hacía con las mayores y ¿alguna vez le dijo que estaba orgulloso de que fuera como es…?

-Señores Loud- un doctor alto, de cabello castaño corto salió de la sala de operaciones, llevando consigo unos cuantos papeles.

-SI!, ¡si somos nosotros!, Lincoln es nuestro hijo, ¿está bien? Por favor dígame que está bien-la señora Loud estaba desesperada y con razón, su hijo había sufrido un accidente, donde había perdido mucha sangre y había dejado de respirar… O al menos eso fue lo que pudo entender entre los sollozos de Luna. El momento en que recibió la llamada de su primera hija, diciéndole que llevaban a Lincoln al hospital, fue devastador, en todo lo que llevaba como madre sus únicas razones para ir al médico, eran una que otra vacuna o cuando un resfriado se prolongaba demasiado, pero siempre estaba al tanto de esos casos. Sin embargo, esto era diferente, la voz de Lori lo delataba, era algo muy grave que le había ocurrido al Lincoln. Le dio poca importancia que Lynn fuera quien lo había mandado allí, lo único que le importaba era su pequeño…

-Si señora Loud, físicamente se encuentra fuera de riesgo, el golpe le torció la nariz, pero logramos ponérsela en su lugar y detener la hemorragia- las palabras de aquel médico, los tranquilizaban así que lo dejaron continuar mientras recuperaban la compostura- el vómito fue a causa de la gran cantidad de sangre que al parecer ingirió, pero no es un problema grave… él se pondrá bien

-Gracias doctor! Muchas gracias

-Mi bebe está bien…-dijo la madre con lágrimas de felicidad. Lori y Luna se abrazaron a sus padres antes de preguntar

-Entonces, ¿podemos verlo ya? - el doctor no respondió de inmediato, solo soltó un suspiro y dijo

-Antes de que entren hay algo que deben saber- eso acabo con el momento de alegría de los Loud presentes- su hijo esta físicamente bien y no tiene ningún problema serio, sin embargo…

-Que sucede doctor? - pregunto el padre con una preocupación renovada- díganos la verdad

-Linc estará bien? ¡Usted dijo que estaría bien! -grito la rubia adolecente

-Lori tranquilízate- reclamo la madre, sosteniendo los hombros de su hija- por favor, si hay algo que vaya a decir dígalo ahora…

-Como dije antes, Lincoln se encuentra físicamente sano, a decir verdad, despertó a los pocos minutos de terminar la operación, pero cuando el preguntamos quien era, el respondió que no sabía. Le preguntamos por sus familiares, pero dijo que no recordaba. Señores Loud, creemos que su hijo tal vez pueda tener amnesia

Tanto los padres como sus hijas se quedaron sin habla, ¿dijo amnesia acaso? Significaba que no podía recordar

-Quizás si los ve recuerde algo, está en la habitación 25-B, cualquier cosa llame a la enfermera, pero como dije antes está bien y ya podemos darle de alta, solo deben firmar algunos papeles, necesito que me acompañe algún de los padres

-Ve tu cariño, nosotras iremos con Lincoln y si puedes ve por las demás que se quedaron en casa…

-sí, eso hare- dijo el señor Lynn, antes de darle un beso de despedida a su mujer. Lori y Luna apenas escucharon el número de la habitación corrieron hacia ella, su pequeño hermano estaba casi bien, solo tenía amnesia, que tan malo podía ser, además las recordaría sin duda al verlas.

-Escuchas sis, Lincoln solo necesitar vernos para recordar

-Si

-Y si eso no basta iré por mi guitarra, seguro que recordara mi música

\- Si y también recordara mi…- recordar que, que podría recordar de ella, ¿las amenazas para que vaya a sus juegos de golf? ¿La vez en la cual él le consiguió empleo?, cuando ella lo saco de la cama a las 4 de la mañana para ir a una cita con la hermana de su novio? ¿Cuándo interrumpió sus momentos libres con tal de tener un descansa pies y que ella se pintara las uñas mientras que lo obligaba a estar de rodillas con la espalda encorvada durante varios minutos? ¿Cuándo lo obligaba a darle masaje? ¿Recordar todas las veces que lo fastidio? Y recordar que su respuesta a esas molestias, era siempre una alegre sonrisa

Despertó en una cama blanca con una bata puesta, reconoció la bata de hospital, estaba en un hospital. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo llego aquí? No recordaba, no recordaba ningún accidente o la fecha… o su nombre.

-Que hago aquí…-dijo con pesadez aquel peliblanco- haber estaba en una sala blanca, con varias personas, alguien se me acerco, pregunto cosas, no sabía nada…ugh!- se sostuvo la cabeza, sintió una venda alrededor de su frente, le dolía la nariz un poco- creo que lo mejor será descansar…- iba a caer dormido cuando

-LINCOLN! - una castaña de pecas y remera purpura con un cráneo, falda a cuadros morada botas del mismo color entraron junto con un gran grito de un nombre- ESTAS BIEN!

Rápidamente la rockera se abalanzo hacia su hermanito con un fuerte abrazo juntando sus mejillas con las de él

-ahhh…-el peliblanco no solo se quedó impresionado, sino que sintió un fuerte sonrojo invadir su rostro por la cercanía de aquella adoleciste que se lanzó hacia el- ahhh…- quería decirle algo para que se apartara, pero le empezaba a gustar el gesto de una hermosa chica

-Linc, bro, que bueno que estés bien me tenías muy preocupada…- dijo Luna mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermanito y sentía la humedad invadir sus ojos- ya todo está bien

Si se sentía bien el abrazo de la castaña, pero había un problema, ¿quién era? Lo había llamado, ¿Lincoln? Ese era nombre

-Dime cómo te sientes hermano- hermano? Rayos, ahora se sentía mal la idea de querer apegarse más a la chica, buen técnicamente si era su hermano podría hacerlo sin levantar sospechas, pero, si no lograba recordarla… Sostuvo a la morada de los hombros y la aparato con un poco de fuerza- ¿qué pasa Linc? ¡¿Te hice doler algo?!

-No… no para nada, ¿eh? ¿Señorita?

-Señorita?, que sucede… ohh ahora entiendo bro, le dijiste a los doctores que nos hicieran creer que tenías amnesia y jugarnos una broma, ¿verdad? Mira esto no me molesta ya que tuviste un mal día, pero ya deja de fingir…

-Lo-Lo siento señorita, no estoy fingiendo… lo lamento, pero no sé quién es usted o la otra linda chica que esta para en la puerta…

-…

-Una pregunta, ¿ella también es mi hermana?

-Lincoln deja de fingir, no es gracioso

-No estoy fingiendo, enserio lo siento

-… Lori ven aquí- le ordeno a su hermana mayor, esta se había quedado estática por sus pensamientos y por notar que Lincoln no reconocía ninguna de las dos- ella no es tu hermana, es una amiga mía que se preocupó cuando escuchó que mi hermano estaba herido

-Luna, pero ¿qué estás diciendo? - pregunto muy confundida. Exactamente que quería hacer al decirle a su hermano con notable amnesia eso. Que no se supone que deben ayudarlo a recordar

-Solo abrázalo y no digas nada- susurro. La rubia solo obedeció pensando en que quizás era un plan para que el peliblanco recordara, se acercó a él, y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza poniendo la cabeza de su hermanito en su pecho, no necesitaba que se le pidieran, ella lo habría abrazado de todas formas

Luna lo noto, el porqué de preguntar si era su hermana, el negarle la respuesta verdadera probo lo que temía. Lincoln jamás se habría aprovechado de las situaciones donde estaban muy juntos, normalmente cuando abrazaba a Luan, Leni a Lori o a ella, trataba de poner su cabeza por encima de los hombros de estas y cuando le era imposible la dejaba sin moverla, las respetaba y hacer eso era extraño e incómodo. ¿Cuánta fuerza de voluntad debía tener para evitarlo? Es decir, es un chico después de todo y hay sensaciones que una situación así simplemente no podía evitar. Pero este "Lincoln" claramente le encantaba estar allí, entre los desarrollados pechos de su hermana, su hermana mayor lo apegaba y acariciaba su cabeza y su "hermano" movía su rostro de un lado a otro entre aquellas suaves almohadas, con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, intentaba hundirse más en aquel paraíso en el que se le veía bastante cómodo.

-Oh no

Las había encontrado frente al hospital, luchando por quien salía primero del taxi, sus hijas al parecer estaban al tanto del accidente de Lincoln. Se le formo una sonrisa y fue a auxiliaras…

-Leni!, quítame tu enorme trasero de encima nos estas aplastando- grito la pequeña niña de rosa quien con todas sus fuerzas luchaba por salir desde un lado del asiento junto con su gemela

-Vamosh no tengo tiempo para eshto Lincoln debe eshtar siendo peshimamnete diagnoshticado, debo llegar rápido con el

-Oigan no es mi culpa, Lucy no me deja pasar-dijo la rubia viendo a la gótica, que quiso salir primero, pero en su intento por escabullirse quedo atorada junto con la desesperada rubia de gafas de sol

-Vamos bisabuela Harriet, ayúdame a quitarme este peso de encima con tus poderes del mas allá- hablo en su tono normal

-Parece que se embotellaron… ajajaja, ¿entienden? -Luan fue en asiento del copiloto con Lily en brazos, cierto que llevar a un bebe adelante es muy peligroso, pero o podía confiársela a Leni para que la cuidara en casa o que cuidara a las otras en el camino hacia el hospital. Y de ninguna forma la dejaría con esas 5 allí atrás

-Jajajajaja, fue bueno hija- su padre apareció y jalo a su segunda hija para que por fin pudieran salir- ya le pagaste le señor del transporte?

-si ya lo hice

-Muy bien, que bueno que están aquí todas…

-Como esta Linky? ¿Vivirá? - pregunto la pobre Leni que parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto junto con las otras dos rubias

-Lo hará shi logro llegar con el- El Señor Lynn pudo detener a todas, incluso a su escurridiza hija de ocho años

-Escuchen todas Lincoln está bien… pero…un segundo, ¿dónde está Lynn? – todas cambiaron su gesto de alegría por la notica de su hermano, a uno de enojo al recordarla

-No lo sé papa, ella solo salió corriendo después de que Lori y Luna se llevaron a Linc en Vanzilla

Seguro que fue tras la vieja van, pero incluso a pie a debería estar aquí- a nadie le importa esa estúpida, solo dinos donde esta Lincoln- exclamo la diva rosa

-Lola!, no le faltes el respeto a tu hermana, ella también debe estar mal por esto

-Así?, si ni siquiera está aquí, apuesto que la da igual si Lincoln está bien o no- respondió, con sus hermanas asintiendo ante la afirmación

-Suficiente! – Se presentó una nueva preocupación, donde estaba su hija y si había hecho algo por haber malherido al único varón de la familia- Seré breve, Lincoln está bien, pero puede que tenga amnesia-muchas lo miraron con el gesto de, ¿qué es eso? – Lisa por favor explícales en el camino, Lincoln esta con su madre Lori y Luna en la habitación 25-B, espérenme allí, iré a buscar a su Lynn

Con las órdenes dadas, salió en busca de su hija. ¿Dónde estaría? Tal vez, en uno de sus lugares favoritos de deporte, hablo algo sobre un campo de soccer, por ahí empezaría a buscarla, no sabía que podía hacer en el estado en el que estaba. Por otra parte, las hermanas recorrían los pasillos en busca de la habitación donde se encontraba su hermano con la enfermedad mental que la penúltima de las Loud ya estaba explicando de manera en que todas, pudieran entender y ayudar.

-Entonces, ¿por eso le dijiste que no era su hermana? - pregunto mientras veía a Lincoln siendo abrazado por su madre

-Sí, lamento haberte usado, pero quería estar segura y ya deja eso- respondió deshaciendo el abrazo que se aplicó a sí misma la rubia- sabes que cualquiera que no fuera Lincoln o una chica haría eso… míralo ya se enteró que si eras su hermana y se esa arrepintiendo- las estaba viendo con tristeza, cuando Rita ingreso a la habitación, Lori se apartó y ella fue a abrazarlo con mucha más fuerza. Empezó a decirle cumplidos, palabas tranquilizadoras y entre ellas se enteró que la persona que estaba abrazando, no era la amiga de la rockera- esperemos a que pueda reconocer a alguna de las otras

-Seguro la reconocerá…

-Hablas de Lynn, bueno si la recuerda también recordara el cómo lo mando hasta aquí

-Y la perdonara

-No lo creo, esto fue di…

-NO IMPORTA! - grito, dejando en silencio a todos allí- ¡DARIA LO MISMO SI LE DIERA UN TIRO, EL SEGUIRRIA SORIENDOLE!

-LORI! CALMATE! - el llamado de atención de su madre hizo que se calamara un poco, pero no evito que saliera de la habitación con su hermana menor extrañada por tal comportamiento

-Lori! ¿Qué a qué demonios vino eso?

-que la hace tan especial?! – Enserio estaba celosa de su hermana? ¿Por qué? Cuando eran pequeños Lincoln la agobiaba con cumplidos de que ella era la mejor hermana mayor del mundo. Al principio le gustaba, pero pronto eso empezó a fastidiarla, no la dejaba en paz. _"Lincoln, ya cállate me estas avergonzando frente a mis amigas"._ Fue en ese momento, cuando lo perdió. Después de despedirse de todas sus amigas que reían por los comentarios del peliblanco, fue a disculparse con él, había sido realmente cruel. Y los encontró, a Lynn y Lincoln jugando en el patio, ella lo levantaba en su espalda y corría, Lincoln intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero caía y se echaban a reír

-Lincoln

-Lodi?, Yo… yo lamento habete aver… aver… bueno eso, no te preocupes nunca más lo volvede a haced- dijo el tierno niño con tristeza

-No Linc, yo lamento haber dicho eso, por favor perdóname- abrazo a su hermanito y este le correspondió, hasta allí llego su felicidad…

-Está bien te pedono, y no te preocupes, te dejare en paz, ahora le dide lo que te decía a ti a Lynn, ella no padece molestarle, le gusta mucho- la cambio, la futura deportista que llegó a consolar a su hermano, ya les había dado su espacio. Y ahora quería a su animador de vuelta

-Vamos Linc, sigamos jugando- lo tomo por el brazo y se lo llevó, para siempre…

Todas habían ingresado de golpe y todas se lanzaron hacia su hermano- ¿Porque tantas chicas? ¿Soy realmente popular entre ellas?... No un segundo, deben ser mis hermanas… aunque espero que no todas, la de los frenillos se ve sexy-penso. Todas las que envolvieron a su hermano en el gigantesco abrazo, preguntaban y exclaman si estaba bien, que estarían junto a él y que les alegaba que no le haya pasado nada

-Se preocupan por ti, hijo- No respondió, hasta el momento solo sabía que se llama Lincoln eso era todo. Y ahora parecía tener cerca d hermanas, pero el desconocerlas y estar tan cerca de ellas…

-por favor, podrían apartarse- la petición confundió a todas, excepto a las que ya tenían entendimiento de su situación mental actual- gracias, bueno por si no lo saben yo… no recuerdo nada a ninguna de ustedes, lo siento mucho

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-Como lesh eshplique en el camino Lincoln sufrió un daño pshicologico, por lo cual no puede recordar a ninguna de noshotras, pero no esh nada que una terapia de electroshoques en mi laboratorio pueda arreglar

-Electro qué? Aajajaja… me agrada esta pequeña, tiene mucha imaginación y habla "bashtante bien" para ser tan chiquita, cuál es tu nombre linda

-Que sucede con Linky? ¿Porque actúa así?- pregunto al rubia de coletas

-No eshta actuando, al parecer realmente no nosh recuerda de lo contrario recordaría que shi she burla de mi ashento le eshperaria un mundo de dolor

-ajajajaja, realmente es tierna- el cumplido logro sacarle un leve sonrojo a la cuatrojos. Pero luego el peliblanco se enfocó en la comediante, que ya había puesto a Lily en los brazos de su madre- Y tú, cómo te llamas preciosa- sabía que con un poco de suerte si dos de las chicas que había ingresado no eran sus hermanas, podría tener más suerte con la castaña que con la rubia, cierto que la rubia era más hermosa, pero aquella castaña tenía algo en especial que lo atraía sin mencionar que se veía con una edad más cercana a la de él.

-Lincoln! ¡Hijo ella también es tu hermana! - _"MALDITA SEA"._ Fue el pensamiento de Luan al llegar a su mente un nuevo escenario, donde ya desconociéndola como su hermana podría más fácilmente tener a Lincoln ente sus manos o mejor dicho el, la tendría entre las suyas. ¿Besando sus labios, acariciando su cuerpo… _" ¿Lista preciosa, seré gentil" "Gentil? Olvida eso, quiero que me castigues, castígame con fuerza por que he sido muy mala, no merezco piedad" "Si eso es el que quieres traviesa" "Si así… ah.. ah.. .. más duro más duro… más rápido AH… SI.. Sigue… no pares ah… ah… ah… ah… he sido muy AHH… AH… AH… LINKY… LINKY… LINKY.."_

-Luan?...Luan? ¡LUAN DESPIERTA!

-ah…-gimió sonrojada, pero logro encubrirlo- ahh!, ¿digo que...? Lincoln no digas tonterías jajajajaja yo soy tu hermana, al igual que todas aquí- _"maldición por poco…". Todas_ se le quedaron viendo por la tardada respuesta, pero Leni logró romper el silencio

-Si, además Lincoln tú ya tienes novia

-Enserio! - bueno si tenía novia al parecer, ojalá pudiera recordarla. Rayos si no lo hacía sería tan incómodo como lo había sido con todas las chicas hasta ahora. – Y ella está aquí?

-Espera, ¿pero acaso a ella si la recuerdas? - pregunto una Luan celosa en ambos sentidos

-No, pero mejor saber quién es quien antes de que siga confundiendo a las personas- dijo un poco sonriente por saber que había una chica especial en su corazón- bueno primero, lo primero ¿todas ustedes son mi hermana incluyendo a la otra chicha rubia y la de la remera morada con cráneo?

-Esha afirmación es correcta hermano mayor- respondió entendiendo que se refería a sus hermanas faltantes

-WOW! 9 hermanas, no es incómodo o sí? Ser 9 chicas viviendo con un solo chico

-Lo seria si fueras un chico desconocido, pero a ti conocen y tú a ellas, pero las conoces de toda la vida. Es normal… hasta donde se puede decir que es vivir 13 personas en una casa- dijo sonriente la madre de Lincoln, este último devolvió la sonrisa por eso, no era raro o incómodo, quien fuera el "Lincoln" que ellas conocían al menos era una persona decente- bien ahora te las presentare, la linda bebe en mis brazos es Lily, ya tiene un año

-Popo ajajaja

-Si es linda

-Quieres sostenerla?

-Lo siento, no sé cómo. Mejor después

-Yo shoy Lisha Marie Loud

-Entonces, así es como te llamabas… Lisha jajajajaja

-Cuando recuperesh la memoria pagaras por eshto

-Es más tierna cuando se enoja

-DEJA DE LLAMARME TIERNA! - grito sonroja la niña de 4 años

-Eshta bien jajajajaj- el peliblanco sufriría mucho luego si llegaba a recuperar la memoria. Lisa no era alguien de la cual debiera molestar _"Ya verash shi shiguesh riendo cuando insherte un tubo experimental por tu orifishio rectal…"_

-Bueno, ¿quién sigue? - pregunto, anteponiéndose a la respuesta puso su mirada sobre las gemelas

-Nosotras-dijeron al unísono- Yo soy Lola Loud, la princesa más bella y talentosa del mundo, seguro que ahora me recuerdas, ¿verdad? - Lincoln negó con la cabeza, acción que desanimo a su hermana- Si si a un lado princesita- la niña de gorra roja, empujo a su hermana a un lado y se presentó- Yo soy Lana, me gusta jugar en el lodo, los animales y una vez me ayudaste a mí y Brincos a robar las ranas del laboratorio de biología para evitar que las diseccionara, ¿te acuerdas?

-Quien es Brincos? - con eso la gemela se puso triste y se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio a su siguiente hermana

-Un segundo, entonces, ¿fueron ustedes los que robaron las ranas del laboratorio de biología? - pregunto sorprendida la ahora madre de un par de delincuentes juveniles

-Uhh…, no…

-Yo no me acuerdo de nada

-Luego hablaremos de esto en casa jovencitos- ambos asintieron y continuaron presentándose

-Yo soy Luan, tu comediante favorita. Siempre me ayudas con mis negocios y te ríes de mis chistes- orgullosa de sí misma, le presento un chiste a su hermano- Hoy he soñado que gano 800 dólares como mi padre

-Tu padre gana 800 dólares?

-No, también lo sueña… ajajajajajajaja, ¿entiendes? - Tanto el peliblanco como todos allí lanzaron una enorme carcajada. Enserio, ese chiste había sido muy divertido

-Ajajajajajajaj, además de linda eres divertida- Luan desvió la mirada por el cumplido de su secreto amor. Era turno de Leni ahora

-Bueno, yo soy Leni, me gusta ir de compras, los smoothies y la diseñar e elaborar ropa a la moda, Linc siempre me ayuda con eso… no importa cuántas veces lo pique con la guja, él no se va… y también, me ayudo… a con… conseguir mi permiso para co-condu- su comienzo alegre se estaba yendo en picada hacia la tristeza- ¿re-recuerdas algo de eso? - trato de sonreír, pero el ver como su hermanito negaba recordar cayo de rodillas y se puso a llorar

-Lo lamento, ¿Leni cierto? No llores por favor- bajo de la cama y puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia. Ella quiso abrazarlo, pero este retrocedió, después de lo que sucedió con Lori sintió que no debería tener esa clase de contacto con una chica desconocida.

-POR QUE NO RECUERADAS? WAAAAAA- grito al momento de estallar en llanto, su madre fue quien la abrazo junto con sus hermanas. Lincoln se quedó viendo esa escena, sintiéndose tonto ¿Qué no eran sus hermanas? Debería poder abrazarla, pero no, si no las recordaba. No sería lo mismo…

-Lo lamento mucho, ustedes realmente son increíbles y apuesto que las otras dos también. Realmente debo ser el chico más afortunado al estar rodeado de personas tan geniales- se merecían eso, no por provocarles dolor. Bueno además de eso, todo lo que escuchaba sonaba impresiónate y aunque poco creíble, se les escuchaba honestas, no mentirían si tratan de recuperar a su hermano- Bueno ya son todas ¿no?

-Te olvidaste de mi…- una voz lúgubre sonó detrás del único varón presente. Lo hizo saltar del susto y caer en el piso

-AAAHHHH, oye me asustaste! – reclamo el peliblanco mas no recibió respuesta alguna de la pequeña niña de piel pálida y vestida de negro, cuyo flequillo de cabello oscuro cubría sus ojos- dime acostumbras a hacer eso? – pregunto, pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta- bueno yo creo que sí, si ninguna más parece haberse asustado- giro su cabeza hacia la familia, estas ya no estaban ni llorando, estaban viéndolo fijamente- que están mirando…

Una vez más volteo hacia la gótica, ¿para encontrarla con un fuerte sonrojo cubriendo la parte del rostro expuesta- está bien? - volvió a girar hacia sus familiares no reconocidos, pero esta vez noto que no lo estaban viendo a él, sino abajo de él. Siendo más precisos su entrepierna

-Que acaso ten…-el salto que dio, hizo que la cobertura de su bata dejara de cubrirlo del todo. Y dejo expuesta la parte donde se encontraba, el pequeño Lincoln- …-o, mejor dicho, el gran Lincoln

Rita cubrió los ojos del bebe y cerro los suyos, pero ya era tarde, ya lo había visto, todas lo estaban viendo. Todas tenían un gran sonrojo y una de ellas, veía el miembro de su Lincoln con hambre, dejando escapar un leve susurro de sus labios…

-hola…

 **N/A: Buenos pues esto iba ser un one-shot de práctica, pero el tiempo no se puso de mi lado. Así que en la semana que empieza tratare de escribir la segunda y última parte. Y con un poco de suerte un extra…**

 **Necesito leer más, así que actualicen sus fics para leer :3. Y si notaron faltas ortográficas, BUENO PUES, PERDON POR NO SER TAN GENIAL EN LA ESCRITURA COMO USTEDES**

 **Bye, cuídense… ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento haber tardado. Explicaciones al final**

 **The Loud House pertenece a Nickelodeon y Chris Savino**

-LINCOLN CÚBRETE! -el grito de la madre hizo eco en todo el hospital. Lincoln había dejado expuesto, sin querer claro, a su amigote. Rápidamente se cubrió con la bata y corrió hacia el baño de la habitación. Todas las miradas femeninas eran similares en el sonrojo, pero una se diferenciaba por estar mordiendo su labio inferior

-Se ve más grande que en el video- pensó Luan, perdiéndose nuevamente en su imaginación. Sin embargo, las demás chicas no pudieron evitar lanzar sus comentarios…

-Ese era el pipi de Linky? Co…como que estaba más gra…grande de lo que recordaba jejeje….

-S…S…Suspiro

-Suficientes chicas! ¡No hablen más de… de lo que vieron! - sentencio su madre, pero la inocencia, curiosidad y algunas nuevas sensaciones en las más pequeñas. No les permitió guardar silencio

-Esa cosa era más grande que cualquier serpiente que crie… tu que dices Lola… Lola? - Lana volteo su mirada aun sonrojada hacia su gemela- Lola estas bien? - pero esta última no respondía, tenía ambas manos en el pecho y parecía estar respirando profundamente, tal vez se había asustado. Aunque el miedo no explicaba por qué se estaba relamiendo los labios…

-Bu..bue… err… bueno…, tal pareshe que Lola eshta… eshtaa… aa-ni siendo la más lista podía ordenar sus ideas en ese momento. No encontraba la palabra más rebuscada del diccionario para poder describir lo que le sucedida a la rosada, en este momento era tan "común" como las otras; solo era. Una fémina cuya área de Broca se encontraba temporalmente bloqueada de manera bochornosa por observar el órgano reproductor masculino del sujeto que, según su lista genealógica, describía como L-6- aa… por ver esho, que esh…. muy… grande…

-LISA LOUD! - esta vez todos hicieron silencio por la voz de su madre. Pero, no pudieron deshacer su sonrojo- ¡ya basta! ¡Dije que no se hablara más de eso! ¡Y eso es todo! - todas asintieron lentamente. Algunas perdidas en sus pensamientos, otras en la nueva experiencia y como las hacía sentir, otra ya lo había visto en un libro de anatomía, incluso por la cámara escondida que puso en los baños del campus en la universidad de Royal Woods. Ciertamente verlo en vivo era completamente diferente… _"¿Acasho s…she veía… como la... de Hugh?"._ Y bueno, las demás, simplemente eran una beba que no paraba de alternar la vista entre su brazo y la puerta del baño, y la madre que debía quitar de su mente esa imagen de su hijo.

-Ahhh…? Me podrían pasar mi ropa por favor…-Rita dejo a Lily en la cama, tomo las únicas prendas del chico que estaban ahí, su pantalón, zapatillas y medias. Abrió la puerta del baño y las lanzo hacia adentro.

-Vístete rápido

-Lo hare… gracias…

-Ustedes quiten esas caras, por dios es su hermano

\- ¿Mama tiene fiebre? ¿Cómo que esta roja? - la adulta lanzo una última mirada de autoridad con la cual todas comenzaron a tratar de cambiar su actual idea. Al cabo de unos minutos Lincoln salió, aún tenía la bata, pero de la cintura para abajo ya estaba vestido.

-Entonces…- la mirada conjunta de las presentes hacia sus ojos lo hizo retroceder- entonces, ustedes dijeron… que yo… tenía una novia… ¿verdad? -eso fue suficiente para cambiar el tema

-Así es Linky, tú tienes novia

-Y cómo es?

-Bueno, ella es linda, tiene pecas, una coleta y se llama…- Leni se detuvo al notar que a quien describía, se podía ver desde la ventana de la habitación - ¡Y está ahí! – exclamo apuntando hacia afuera. Todos en se acercaron para ver. Y fue cuando Lincoln la vio, linda, con pecas, una coleta… y peleando en el pavimento de la entrada con otra chica.

\- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo esas dos?!

-Te lo dije mama, ni siquiera puede permitir que su novia lo vea, es solo una…

-LYNN! ¡DETENTE! - su voz, no se podía escuchar desde tan alto

-Tenemos que ir a detenerlas, Lincoln, la chica de que tiene el polo rojo con el número 1 en su pecho, es tu hermana también, tienes que- en medio de su oración, volteo a ver a su hijo, pero no lo encontró- Lincoln… ¡Lincoln! ¿Dónde está? - noto que la puerta de la habitación abierta y apenas pudo ver como en el fondo del pasillo el peliblanco saltaba hacia las escaleras. No pudo evitar pensar que al verla la había reconocido, era increíble, pero debía admitir que también era muy tonto… si, acababa de pensar que su hijo era un tonto. Era poco probable, se supone que, si la hubiera reconocido, se habría acordado de todo respecto a ella, incluso el accidente, por ende, no debería…

Reconoció a Ronnie Anne, la niña le era agradable se parecía un poco a sus hijas en especial a Lynn… Si la reconoció a ella, entonces iba para defenderla de Lynn, sí, eso sería muy lindo Lincoln yendo al rescate de su amor… No, algo no estaba bien, ¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas a esto? Es decir, si reconoció alguna de las dos de todas formas no se pondría del lado de Lynn, pero entonces porque… _"Tú tienes novia Linky… Tiene pecas y una coleta"._ Esa había sido la descripción que dio Leni, pecas y una coleta… pecas y una coleta… ¡PECAS Y UNA COLETA! Eso también podría describir a…

-NO!

-Mama?

-Detengan a Lincoln no debe acercarse a Lynn

\- ¿Pero, por qué?

-Solo obedezcan!

Este Lincoln no tenía ninguno de sus recuerdos, si no reconoció a ninguna, entonces… _"El llego a coquetearle a Luan"._ Sus pensamientos de lo que pasaría si llegaba a creer que Lynn era su novia, eran de situaciones en la cuales ni siquiera quería llegar a pensar, ya que algunas se podrían poner aun peor si intentaba…

besarla

* * *

-Muy bien hermana, empieza hablar, ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?

-Ya te dije que nada!

Luna, había aprovechado la intromisión de sus hermanas para llevarse a Lori a un piso, afortunadamente vacío, donde podría interrogarla por su comportamiento tan infantil

\- ¿¡Y por qué te comportas así!?

\- Tsk!

\- Tu eres la mayor de todas y se supone que debes ser la que mejor mantenga la compostura en estas situaciones, pero no estás haciéndolo. ¡Estas comportándote como una niña, que está más preocupada por saber que hacerle a quien le hizo esto a su hermano, que por su hermano en sí!

-…

-Y eso no está bien…- soltó un suspiro y continuo- no pienses que no estamos molestas con ella, creerme en este momento, nada me haría sentir mejor que golpearla- ¿en serio había admitido eso? Sí, no había razón para ocultarlo y menos en este momento. Quiso golpearla apenas la había visto con su hermano, la única presente era ella, ella le hizo eso, se podía notar la culpa en su rostro. Y su única oportunidad de salvarse de la tremenda golpiza que le hubiera dado, yacía ensangrentado en sus brazos- pero, ahora lo único que nos debe importar es Lincoln, él nos necesita y…

\- ¡¿No lo entiendes Luna?!

\- ¿¡Entender que!?

-Literalmente no comprendes la gravedad de la situación!

\- ¡¿Que ocurre contigo?!, ¿Qué tienes contra Lynn?!

-No me refiero a Lynn! ¡Sino a Lincoln!

-…!?

-Qué crees que pasara ahora? ¿Eh?!...

-A que te refieres? Lincoln está bien…

-Lincoln no está bien! ¡No tiene ningún recuerdo de cómo es en realidad!

-LORI! - esta vez no se contuvo, Luna le propino una tremenda bofetada a su hermana mayor antes de deshacer la postura con la cual se cubría el pecho- ¡POR ULTIMA VEZ!, NO SABIA QUE ERAS SU HERMANA!

Pero, poco le importo a la rubia haber recibido un golpe de su hermana menor. Parecía estar más concentrada en la discusión, como si quisiera conseguir algo…

-ENTONCES QUE HAREMOS? ¡DECIRLE QUE TODO EL MUNDO ES SU HERMANA!?

-Lori, que rayos te pasa?! ¡Reacciona! -dijo tomándola por los hombros- Lincoln, ¡es un chico! ¡Haría cosas como estas incluso aunque nada de esto hubiera pasado! –Lori se soltó del agarre y volvió a abrazarse a sí misma

\- ¡El NUNCA HARÍA ESO! ¡ASÍ NO ES MI LINCOLN!

El argumento de la situación mental actual, el de la edad y fase por la cual estaba pasando como un pre-adolecente... con lo último mencionado, dejo de ser trascendental. Aquella conversación, o mejor dicho griterío, había perdido por completo el sentido

\- ¿S…Sis…, por que dijiste, mi Linc…?

Antes de que la discusión se volviera aún más tensa y complicada. El mencionado paso por el lado de ambas hermanas, llamando su atención …

-AUN LADO! –grito, mientras seguía en su carrera

-Lincoln?!

-Linc! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

-A salvar a mi novia… creo!

La exclamación del peliblanco dejo sorprendidas tanto Lori como a Luna. Lincoln, no tenía oficialmente una novia y dada la palabra que uso, a la única que se podía referir, seria… _"Literalmente, ¿Qué le han dicho?"_

* * *

Minutos antes de que Lincoln saliera del baño, después de aquella… peculiar situación. Minutos antes de que Lori y Luna empezaran a gritarse. Una chicha con pecas, con una coleta y que se le podría describir como linda, estaba llegando al hospital donde se encontraba Lincoln. La razón más impórtate que tenía, era verlo, saber si se encontraba bien.

-AAAHHHH! ¿¡PERO QUIEN…!?

Pero fue detenida al igual que antes y por la misma persona…

-TE DIJE QUE TE DETUVIERAS!

\- QUE MIERDA QUIERES!

\- ¿QUE ME DIGAS COMO PUEDES HACERLE ESO A LINCOLN?

-No tengo tiempo para esto! - grito incorporándose

-No iras a ninguna parte hasta que- actuó rápido y se quitó del camino de la patada que recibiría. La tomo por la pierna y la empujo hacia el piso, presionando su rodilla sobre el cuerpo de su atacante para dejarla inmovilizada-… ¡no te le vas a acercar!

\- ¿Quién te has creído?! - pregunto, poniendo sus manos alrededor de la pierna de su oponente que tenía en pecho y levantándola a pura fuerza. La latina se asustó un poco al ver cómo poner todo su peso, no bastaba para dejar quieta a esa chica _…" Tenía que ser ella"_. Si bien hacia ejercicio, no era nada más que correr y levantar algunas cajas pesadas para su mama, tal vez algunas veces levantaba sus muebles para poder limpiar debajo de ellos, pero ahora notaba la diferencia entre ella y una deportista de verdad- ¡PARA NEGARME VER A LINCOLN!

Ronnie intento poner más fuerza en su agarre, pero el echarse para atrás le dio a Lynn la oportunidad para liberar ambas piernas de un solo jalón. Y no solo eso, no perdió el tiempo y le dio una patada para alejarla de ella, de la misma forma junto sus rodillas hacia su pecho y dio un salto desde el piso para levantarse.

-Si vuelves a intentar detenerme, te prometo que agradecerás estar frente a un hospital

-Lo prometes? ¿Cómo prometiste a Lincoln defenderlo? ¿¡DEFENDERLO DE LAS DEMÁS PERSONAS PARA QUE SOLO TU PUEDAS HACERLE DAÑO!?

-CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA! ¿QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES QUE ERES? -furiosa, no iba desperdiciar más tiempo con este inútil pleito, cuando lo más importante ahora era…

-SOY SU NOVIA!

…se detuvo por completo, se quedó en la puerta de la entrada dándole la espalda a la latina. Una sonrisa cínica se formó en su rostro, dejo escapar un muy bien audible y condescendiente suspiro para finalmente, voltear a verla…

-Enserio?

-….

-Enserio eres tan estúpida

-como me dijiste?!

-Enserio piensas que Lincoln te considera su novia

\- ¡ESO NO ES TU ASUNTO! Y NO TIENE NADA QU…

-ENSERIO CREES QUE LE GUSTA PASAR TIEMPO CONTIGO!

\- ¿¡Y CONTIGO SI!?

\- ¡SI, CONMIGO SI!

\- ¿QUE TODO SE TRATA DE TI?

\- No cambies el tema, creo que ya lo estas entendiendo…

\- ¡¿Entender qué?!

-Sé que a Lincoln no le gusta hacer muchas cosas que nosotras si… lo sé, lo sabemos

\- Y con mucha más razón no deberías…!

-No interrumpas!

-….

-Creo que ya sabes porque lo hace… Porque nos ama mucho, a todas nosotras

-Y a mí no… eso quieres decir- respondió, imitando la sonrisa de Lynn

-A ti… para nada

-Y si mejor resolvemos a golpes esto de una vez… Lynn

-Porque tú, eres parte de las cosas, que a Lincoln no le gusta hacer

Hasta adonde quería llegar, que más iba a decirle para provocarla. Si la conociera lo suficiente sabría dijera lo que dijera a partir de ahora, ya solo sería un preludio para una pelea.

-Por Lori…

-que?

-Por Lori, por Lori es que Lincoln, está contigo

-Que tiene que ver ella?

-no sé si eres estúpida de verdad o finges al propósito

-Ve al punto!

-La única razón por cual Lincoln PIERDE el tiempo contigo! ¡Es para que el fracasado de tu hermano no rompa con Lori!

-…?!

-No pongas esa cara! ¡Lo sabes perfectamente! ¡Fue por Lori que tuvieron esas "citas"! Fue por Lori, ¡que nunca se negó a salir contigo!

-ESO NO ES…

-CIERTO? ¡CLARO QUE LO ES! ¿Que acaso creíste que le gustabas, que tu actitud le parecía atractiva? ¿Qué le parecías bonita de alguna forma?

-Cállate!

\- Fue por Lori! ¡Porque Lincoln la quiere mucho! Y sabia lo importante que era el perdedor de tu hermano para ella

-Cállate!

-Así que acepto la estúpida cita!

-Cállate!

-Se disculpó con la tonta de ti!

-Cállate!

-Y QUIEN SABE CUANTAS NAUSEAS TUVO QUE SOPORTAR!

-CÁLLATE!

-PARA BESAR TUS ASQUEROSOS LABIOS! -Finalizo

Ronnie Anne se abalanzo hacia Lynn con tanta furia, con tanto odio por cada una de las palabras que había dicho…

-ES MENTIRA!

Lynn decidió ponerle fin a esto y cumplir su más reciente promesa. Se hizo a un lado esquivando el puñetazo y volvió a patearle el cuerpo aun con más fuerza…

-ARRHH! TU PERR. OAH!

Ni le dio tiempo para incorporarse, la deportista salto desde la entrada hacia Ronnie y le golpeo con mucha fuerza el rostro, la levanto y la lanzo al piso…

-…! – la volvió a levantar del cuello y la pateo lejos de ella

Nunca le agrado esa chiquilla, desde la primera vez que la vio. Al principio, había estado contenta de que a su hermano lo molestara una chica en la escuela, para ella, sus hermanas y la mayoría de las niñas, significaba una manera de llamar su atención para que se fijaran en ellas. Los detalles que el peliblanco daba sobre como hacia aquella chica para "gustarle", le alegraban que fueran un tanto toscos, eso la hacía pensar en que tal vez era alguien parecida a ella, con la que pudiera compartir algunos gustos por lo deportivo, alguien con quien quizás… y solo quizás, no le molestara compartir a Lincoln…

-…GRR! – fue intercambio de golpes esta vez, pero mientras que la frente de la mayor apenas y se ponía roja, la de la menor estaba siendo recorrida por un hilo de sangre

* * *

Y así fue que finalmente la vio. Frente a su casa donde Lincoln había acordado citarla, ahora en confianza de las palabras de ella y sus hermanas. ¿Quién era ella? De las pocas niñas que conocía de esa edad, ninguna que no fuera de los equipos en los que estaba, podría llamarse brusca. Lincoln habría exagerado? Puede que solo lo haya abofeteado. Su hermanito tomo la iniciativa y le dio un beso simple pero largo en los labios a aquella niña…" Awww, jijiji" Soltó una risilla al pensar en lo vergonzoso que le podría parecer a Lincoln besar por primera vez a una niña, ¿qué tan nervioso se estaría sintiendo?, ¿Qué tan sonrojado estaría? De seguro parecería un tomate con cabello blanco. La niña retrocedió unos pasos y levanto el brazo " _Oh no_ " se equivocaron… bueno posiblemente no del todo, seguramente la bofetada o en peor de los casos el pequeño golpe que le daría, sería por pensar en que era un atrevido… tal vez debieron decirle que empezara con una charla, no…

-Ah!

-LINC!

-OUCH!

¿Que? ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? … Eso no fue un simple golpe. Pudo ver, exactamente como la cabeza de Lincoln prácticamente se quería desprender del resto de su cuerpo por tal puñetazo. Lincoln no era muy resistente, en las peleas que sucedían en casa y llegaban lo más lejos posible antes de detenerse, se sabía que un golpe normalmente podía dejar adolorido a Lincoln. Pero el puñetazo que acababa de recibir, estaba muy lejos de ser un golpe por molestar, ser un fastidio o para callarlo. Podía decir que ella misma daba eso golpes, usualmente lo hacía cuando algunos de los chicos de su escuela querían sobrepasarse con ella o sus amigas, haciendo comentarios sobre lo apretados que se les veían sus shorts, cuando se acercaban e intentaban manosearlas o incluso si llegaban a echarles agua, porque era muy obvio que lo que deseaban ver eso preadolescentes precoces. Su ropa siendo ajustaba por el agua resaltando las partes de sus cuerpos, algo que estúpida e indignadamente eso idiotas consideraban lo único atractivo en una chica.

Esas situaciones eran dignas de romperle la nariz al imbécil que se atreviera, no tuvo problema con hacerlo un par de veces fuera de la escuela. Pero Lincoln, para nada se merecía una respuesta tan violenta

*PAM*

-Linc…

-bro

-Lo sentimos…

-NO! ¡CIERREN LA BOCA! ¡CADA VEZ QUE INTERVIENE EN MIS ASUNTOS SOLO EMPEORAN LAS COSAS! - grito desde las escaleras al segundo piso, después de ingresar a la casa muy molesto, y con el ojo inflamado y morado. Cuando se escuchó el azote de la puerta de su habitación, fue cuando finalmente salió de sus pensamientos…

-Creo que Linky se molestó con nosotras

-Y con razón Leni, nos equivocamos en pensar que a esa chica le gustaba Lincoln y mira como termino

El sonido de sus nudillos crujiendo llamo la atención de todas, voltearon a verla, tenía una mirada asesina, algo que entendían perfectamente lo que significaba…

-Lynn? ¿Literalmente que estás pensando hacer?

-Y tú qué crees, voy a hacerle a esa tonta lo que le hizo a Lincoln-dijo, abriendo la puerta. Pero, la mayor la sostuvo del brazo deteniéndola

-Claro que no! Fue nuestra culpa que Lincoln la besara, y por eso ella lo golpeo

-Y como explicas que lo golpeara con tanta fuerza!

-En la situación en que paso… se lo merecía

\- ¿¡ES UNA MALDITA BROMA!?

-LYNN! ¡CUIDA TU LENGUAJE!

\- ¡¿ES QUE ACASO ERES CIEGA?! ¡ESA MALDITA GOLP-

*SLAP*- fuerte fue, el sonido provocado por la bofetada que le dio Lori a su hermana. Las demás que hasta el momento se habían limitado a observar la discusión de manera neutral, se asustaron y temieron a su hermana mayor. La deportista retrocedió sosteniéndose la mejilla, mirando a la rubia que le había pegado con ira y miedo.

-NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A EXPRESAR ASÍ DE RONNIE ANNE Y NO INTENTES ACERCARTE A ELLA! ¿¡ENTENDISTE!? ¡O LITERALMENTE TE HARE UN PRETZEL HUMANO!

-CO…COMO PUEDES…un segundo, repite eso

-Literalmente te hare un pretzel humano

-lo que dijiste antes de eso

-No quiero que te vuelvas a expresar así de Ronnie Anne y no…

-la conoces?

-que?

\- ¿¡La conoces!?

-Y que si la conozco! Aun así, no quiero que

\- ¡¿Quién es?!

-Lynn! ¡No me interrumpas!

\- ¿¡QUIEN ES!?

\- ¡NO ME HABLES ASÍ! - Lori volvió a levantar la mano, no le gustaba para nada tener que recurrir a la violencia para mantener su posición como la mayor autoridad cuando mama y papa no están en casa. Pero no podía permitir que le falten el respeto y mucho menos frente a sus demás hermanas. Sin embargo…

-ES LA HERMANA MENOR DE BOBBY!

-LENI!? ¿QUE TE…? ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! -grito, ahora dirigiéndose a su hermana menor inmediata, dejándola al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Por qué le dijo eso? Ahora todo se pondrá mucho peor. Lynn no tardaría en encontrar la casa de Bobby, y cuando lo hiciera…

-Cómo puedes hacerle eso a Lincoln?

-…?!

-Tan terrible es tu relación con Bobby?

-Lynn de qué demonios estás hablando ahora?!

\- ¡¿TAN DESASTROSA ES TU RELACIÓN QUE NECESITAS QUE LINCOLN SALGA CON ESA ESTÚPIDA PARA PODER SALVARLA?!

-SUFICIENTE! ¡LUNA! ¡LLEVA A TODAS ARRIBA Y MÉTELAS AL CUARTO! ¡LITERALMENTE NO QUIERO QUE SALGAN HASTA QUE YO LO ORDENE! -la rockera, trago saliva antes de seguir el mandato, tomo a la segunda mayor, quien parecía a punto de estallar en llanto y la puso detrás del resto de sus hermanas, quienes estaban igual de aterradas. Para empujarlas a todas juntas hacia las escaleras

-Lynn! No quiero pegarte de nuevo, esto es serio, y vamos a hablar como personas- la castaña con la mirada en el piso, cerro su puño y golpeo fuertemente la puerta- ¡LYNN JUNIOR!

-Eres la peor! ¿¡Lo sabias, Lori!?

-Ya basta de ser tan melodramática Lynn! ¡Te estas comportando como una niña!

-De todas las cosas que hace Lincoln por nosotras, soportar los agujazos de Leni, ¡trabajar con Luan… ¡y hasta practicar conmigo! Nada de eso se comprará con lo que le estás haciendo a Lincoln

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices, Lynn por favor. ¿Qué acaso estas… celosa?!

-No estoy celosa! ¿Que no te das cuenta de lo que le estás haciendo a Lincoln?

-Haber Lynn, dime, ¿Qué le estoy haciendo a Lincoln?

-Lo obligas a tener sentimientos por esa chica!

-Yo no…

-SI LO HACES! Y lo peor de todo, ¡es que no lo haces por Lincoln! ¡Sino por tu relación amorosa!

La rubia inhalo profundamente y exhalo de manera prolongada, debía mantener la calma e intentar entender a su hermana, pero vaya que le resultaba difícil. Estaba segura de que, si volvía a insultar a Ronnie o a Bobby, no dudaría en abofetearla otra vez, y enviarla castigada a su habitación- Lynn eso no es cierto

-Claro que sí! ¡sabes perfectamente que Lincoln nunca nos negaría algo! ¡Pero ninguna de nosotras lo obligo a sentir algo que no quisiera!

-…

\- ¡Yo le pido que me ayude, no que le gusten los deportes! ¡Luna le pide que toque con ella, no lo obliga a que le guste su música! PERO, ¡TU! ¡TU QUIERES QUE LINCOLN SIENTA ALGO POR ESA MOCOSA PARA QUE TU RELACIÓN CON BOBBY DURE! –realmente necesito usar mucha de la paciencia que le quedaba, para no insultar de una manera que sentía, esa maldita mocosa merecía

\- ¡¿PERO DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO LYNN?! ¡ACASO TE ESCUCHAS!? ¡NADA DE LO QUE DICES TIENE SENTIDO! YO CONOZCO A RONNIE ANNE DESDE ANTES, ¡PERO LINCOLN NO!

-…

-PIENSA UN POCO QUIERES? ¡LINCOLN, NO SABE QUE YO CONOZCO A RONNIE ANNE, ¡Y ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE LITERALMENTE NO TIENE NI IDEA DE QUE ES LA HERMANA DE BOBBY!

-Pe…Pero

-PERO NADA! ADEMÁS, ¡NADA DE LO QUE HAZ DICHO, PASO!

La castaña se sintió acorralada, era verdad. Todo lo que había gritado, no habían sido más que especulaciones basadas en lo que apenas sabia de esa niña, y su conexión con su hermana. Pero, no era por eso que estaba tan molesta…

\- ¡Yo no obligue a Lincoln, a sentir anda por nadie! ¡Nunca le haría eso! Pero, si soy culpable de lo de hoy, Lynn, fue nuestra culpa lo de hoy…

-Entonces, ¿¡porque no permites darle una lección a esa niña!?

-Por qué quieres golpearla? ¿Acaso te hizo algo?

-Golpeo a Lincoln! ¡Y lo hizo de una manera innecesariamente fuerte! ¿ENSERIO QUIERES QUE CREA? ¡¿QUE NO QUIERES QUE LA GOLPEE SOLO POR QUE ES LA HERMANA DE TU NOVIO?!

-LO QUE NO QUIERO, ES EMPEORAR MAS ESTE ASUNTO

\- ¿¡ENTONCES CUALQUIER IDIOTA PUEDE VENIR A LASTIMAR A LINCOLN Y IRSE COMO SI NADA!?

\- ¡LA ÚNICA IDIOTA QUE LO LASTIMA!¡ERES TU!

Esa última frase, concluyo la discusión. Y para Lynn, fue como una estocada en el pecho, sintió su respiración detenerse, un doloroso nudo en la garganta formándose, y pudo percibir sus latidos con claridad, cada uno era estruendo en sus oídos, y con cada uno, su dolor aumentaba.

-No, Lynn, no quise…-se había propasado, aunque no le había parecido al principio. La imagen del rostro de la castaña lo demostraba, como poco a poco su frustración, se convertía en culpa y tristeza, sus ojos ya estaban siendo inundados por lágrimas, quería mantener la compostura, pero era obvio que no podía. Todo en ella delataba el profundo sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando

-Lynn, espera! - grito, desde el inicio de las escaleras. Pero la deportista no se detuvo hasta llegar al final de ellas

-SI…si…s..s… es…. Esa… to..ton…tonta!-su voz al igual que ella misma, ya estaban quebradas- golpe…golpea a Linc… Linc..coln…, y …yo…yo es..estoy.. presente! Enton…en..ton… ARRRGG!- Y ya, no pudo soportar más estar ahí. Corrió y se encerró en su habitación con un portazo, coloco el seguro de su lado de la puerta y salto hacia su cama, estallando en llanto en el proceso. Lucy quien había se había escabullido para ir al baño, ahora estaba afuera de la habitación sin poder ingresar

¿Por qué la puerta estaba cerrada? No tenía ningún inconveniente con usar los ductos de la ventilación y averiguarlo, pero años de entrenar sus sigilosos movimientos, le permitieron tener una percepción de su entorno más atenta. Claro, siempre y cuando no esté pensando en algún chico que, como dirían sus hermas, sea "lindo" ... La oyó, su llanto, como parecía estar balbuceando la misma palabra casi inentendible, debido a su al actual estado de su voz…

-suspiro…-giro y se encontró con la mayor de todas- acaso golpeo a Ronnie Anne?

-No, no hizo eso… yo… yo le dije algo…

-mmmm… ¿Y porque sus lágrimas, armonizan con el musitar de las palabras "perdóname"?

-… oh no… Lynn! - la rubia era ahora quien se sentía tan horrible, se había vuelto la imagen de las palabras con los que hace unos minutos, la había descrito la castaña- Lynn! ¡Abre la puerta! Por favor, ¡lo siento! - empezaba a sentir las lágrimas brotar, al escuchar el llanto de la deportista- Lucy, podrías entrar por la ventilación, e intentar…. Lucy? Lucy?! –y gruño- buen momento para desaparecer Lucy

La gótica no necesitaba ser Lisa, para saber en rumbo que tomaría esa situación. No era para nada conveniente intentar hablar con Lynn, como estaba ahora, podría desahogarse con ella…Bueno, esto no sería tan malo si no hubiera dejado sus cuadernos de poemas, y plumas debajo de su colchón. Por ahora, solo se conformaría con leer, La princesa Pony rosa, en el ático. ¿Debería decirle a Lincoln? No, de seguro ahora también debe estar encerrado en su cuarto, maldiciéndolas…

-cómo se sentirá besar a alguien?

El ambiente tenso en la casa Loud, solo el tiempo lo alivio, aunque no del todo. Lynn, no le dirigía la palabra a Lori, y en muchas ocasiones, evito ir a las reuniones de hermanas, pero lo más evidente era su situación con respecto a Lincoln. Cierto, las prácticas de sus equipos, eran la excusa perfecta para no asistir a los llamados de su familia, pero, el dejar de pedirle ayuda a su único hermano, por más de dos semanas. Eso, era algo que no podía explicar, y el ver como al peliblanco poco le extrañaba ese comportamiento, la hacía sentir peor consigo misma ¿Ralamente estaba tan feliz ahora, que no se atrevía a hacer algo que pudiera hacer volver las cosas como eran antes? Si Lincoln se le acercaba, y hablaba con ella de su comportamiento tan distante, sin duda le contraria, lo abrazaría, lloraría en su hombro. Y Lincoln, siendo cómo es… haría lo que fuera, para verla feliz…

¿Por qué debía ser él, quien debía dar el primer paso? ¿Por qué no podía ser ella?

-Soy una cobarde- susurró, frente al espejo del baño

Los días siguieron transcurriendo, el resentimiento aún se mantenía. Pero, era ridículo no hablar con alguien con quien compartes el mismo hogar. Todo se veía aparentemente común en términos de la casa Loud, pero fue una mañana, regresando de la escuela en Vanzilla, cuando la rubia mayor se puso a conducir como loca, para terminar, gritándoles que ingresen a la casa.

-Que le ocurre?

-No lo sé, sis

-Tal vez está en sus días rojos… ajajajaja, ¿entienden? - después del mal chiste, Lori ingreso a la casa, parecía tener la furia contenida cuando subió las escaleras. Solo se apartaron de su camino, no la vieron sino hasta que volvió a bajar, vistiendo ahora el inconfundible suéter favorito que le regalo su novio, y por alguna razón, con el maquillaje corrido. Luego se sentó el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

Ni se molestaría en preguntare. Lo que sea que le estuviera pasando, se lo merecía. Lynn se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. No los abrió sino hasta que Lori empezó a tocar todas las puertas de las habitaciones, y las llamo muy… ¿contenta?

-Vengan chicas! ¡Literalmente tengo un anuncio urgente que hacer! Jijijiji

Solo acudió, a ver qué podría ser tan urgente. Solo entro al cuarto de sus hermanas mayores y se sentó, lo más alejado que pudo de la chica del anuncio

-Muy bien chicas, ya están todas

-Se olvidaron de mi

-AAAAAAHHHHH! - gritaron en conjunto las presentes

-Por una vez, ¿podrías no hacer eso?

-Suspiro… también se olvidaron de Lincoln

-Cierto, ¿dónde está Linky?

-Tranquila Lola, se fue con Clyde al arcade

\- ¿Acaso nos dirás algo, que él no tenga que enterarse hermana?

-No se preocupen, él ya lo sabe

-Bien, entonshes hazhnos la corteshia de anunshiar la ugenshia, que algunash tenemos coshas mash importantesh que hasher

-Bien se los diré chichas! Jijiji- vaya, fuera lo que fuera que había pasado realmente la tenía emocionada, pero conociéndola…- Booby y yo rompimos-….

-…..

-…

-…

-…

-…..

-…

-…..

-…..

-popo…

-Wow hermana! ¡¿Y eso…eso te tiene tan contenta?!…Creí que…. Wow, entonces… tu relación con Bobby, si era tan pésima como Lynn decía?

-ja! –la mencionada, no pudo dejar escapar esa risa, mientras que las demás mantenía una mueca de confusión total.

-No, chichas escuchen todo, ¿sí?... Bobby y yo rompimos, pero fue por culpa de Lincoln….

-… aun no entiendo porque estas feliz

-Lola recuérdame nunca tener novio, parece tonto

-No te preocupes, no creo que eso vayas a tener, Lana

-Gracias…. HEY!

-Basta chicas- dijo Luna, separándolas antes de que inicien un alboroto- muy hermana, ya fue suficiente de este misterio. Déjame ver si entendí bien, rompiste con Bobby por culpa de Lincoln….

-Sip

\- ¿Y eso te tiene contenta, por qué…?

-Porque nos reconciliamos

-Rompiese con tu novio y volviste con él, el mismo día- _"Como si eso no les pasara a todas las chicas del mundo_ "- pensó con molestia por la aclaración de la pregunta- Y Lincoln los reconcilio, ay hermanita…-suspiro con pesadez

-Hey! Lynn! ¡Adonde crees que vas, aún no he terminado!

-Lincoln metió la pata, Lincoln la saco, otro día normal en la vida de Lincoln-dijo sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta- no necesito los detalles

-Segura? Porque parte de la historia, implica a Lincoln con su nueva…n-o-v-i-a jijijiji- el deletreo nunca fue su fuerte, o nada que tuviera que ver con algo que no fueran deportes. Pero, esa palabra la ordeno correctamente en su mente, casi de inmediato

-n..n..no…no.… novia…? - mientras todas las demás hermanas saltaban y gritaban de alegría, la deportista se había quedado inmóvil. ¿Alguna vez había pensado tanto las cosas?… El contexto de la historia de Lori… Y… y todo apuntaba a….

-Y quién es?

-Ronnie Anne! - fue Lynn, quien le respondió a Leni, casi gritando- ¡¿Es Ronnie Anne no es verdad?!- no estaba contenta, ni un poco. Y en cuanto la mayor de todas respondió…

-Si Lynn! ¡Es Ronnie Anne! Pero entiende que a Lincoln le gus…-la rubia fue interrumpida por el golpe que le dio la castaña al muro. Y como cambiaron las expresiones de sus hermanas de felices a impactadas, cambio la expresión de Lori, a una muy enojada- ¡LYNN! ¡NO EMPIECES!

-DIJISTE QUE NUNCA LO HARÍAS! ¡ME DIJISTE QUE JAMÁS LO OBLIGARÍAS A SENTIR ALGO QUE EL, REALMENTE NO SIENTE!

-LYNN! ¡SUFICIENTE! -se levantó rápidamente, no iba a permitir que esto llegara tan lejos como la última vez, incluso si significaba tener que volver a pegarle- NI SIQUIERA SABES LO QUE PASO!

-CLARO QUE SI! ¡LINCOLN HIZO ALGO QUE NO TE GUSTO! Y LA ÚNICA MANERA QUE ENCONTRÓ PARA QUE LO PERDONARAS FUE VOLVERSE EL NOVIO DE ESA…

*SLAP*- no, no lo iba a callar esta vez

-DE ESA PERRA! -grito sin temor alguno, sin respeto por la autoridad que se suponía Lori imponía. Y fue suficiente para que la rubia sacara su furia a flote. Se lanzó contra Lynn, y tomándola por debajo de los brazos, la levanto, para luego estamparla contra la pared, repetidas veces.

-NO! *PUM* LLAMES! *PUM* PERRA! *PUM* A RONNIE!*PUM*

*PUM*

*PUM*

*PUM*

*PUM*

-LORI! -grito, la tercera hermana mayor antes de abalanzarse contra ella- PARA!

Primero intento sujetar los brazos de la atacante, pero no pudo ni alentar sus movimientos. Cada golpe incluso, la llevaba a ella contra el muro. Por otra parte, Lynn parecía estar semiinconsciente, su cuerpo rebotaba contra la pared, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo siendo agitado. Mantenía sus manos en las muñecas de Lori, intentando apartarla, pero el movimiento era demasiado rápido y violento, no podía hacer nada.

Leni se puso a llorar, mientras gritaba que se detuviera. Luan, intento por todos los medios utilizar su cuerpo como una barrera con el fin de que las menores no vieran lo que pasaba. Quería sacarlas, pero el miedo, hizo que sus piernas le fallaran.

-LORI! ¡YA! - Luna cerro los puños, e intento mantener firme el golpe que le dio a su hermana. Jamás había golpeado de esa forma alguna de sus hermanas. Pero esto, ya se estaba saliendo de control.

-AAAH!- Lori, por fin la soltó, aunque solo por un instante, antes de lanzarle un golpe con el codo a Luna para apartarla. La rockera cayo, y se sostuvo el rostro, sus manos temblaban y de sus ojos las lágrimas empezaban a salir. Lori regreso su vista a Lynn, y al verla en el suelo, también con lágrimas y una mirada de terror ante ella…

-RRRAAAAAHHH!

Volvió a lanzársele

-CORRE LYNN!

El grito de Leni, fue como una orden que siguió por instinto. Se levantó lo más rápido que el terror le permitió, y aunque solo volteo por un segundo, la imagen se quedó grabada en sus ojos. Luan, delante de todas las menores, con los brazos abiertos y temblando a mas no poder. Luna, en el suelo, observando como en sus manos sus lágrimas y sangre se combinaban. Leni, sujetando a Lori de la cintura, había podido llevarla hasta el suelo, y al parecer, había enredado sus piernas con la mayor, apretándola con mucha fuerza, tratando de detenerla. Todas compartían, la misma mirada de miedo y llanto. Y finalmente, estaba Lori, quien no paraba de gimotear ferozmente que la soltaran, arrastrándose y a Leni, para poder alcanzarla…

Corrió hacia las escaleras. No sentía que su casa fuera segura. Bajo lo más rápido que pudo, abrió la puerta y sin pensarlo corrió. ¿Cuántos pasos dio antes de chocar con alguien?

-Lynn? ¡¿Pero qué te…?! Oye si quieres que ayude solo pídelo, no me recibas con una tacleada- la castaña miro al peliblanco y lo abrazo, hediendo su cabeza en el pecho de Lincoln- ¿Lynn? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y por qué estás tan despeinada? - pregunto antes de colocar la mano en la espalda de su hermana. Pero al sentir como se resentía por el tacto, la quito

\- ¿¡Lynn!? ¡¿Que paso?! ¡Dímelo!

-Lo…Lo…Lo… Lori…-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, con temor y lágrimas, temblando en los brazos de su hermano.

-Lincoln no! -grito, al ver a su hermano correr hacia la casa. Lo siguió, a paso torpe, logro subir las escaleras, apoyándose en las mismas y en el barandal. Y lo presencio

-LORI DETEN…- Lincoln intento detenerla, cuando la vio apartar a Leni con una patada. Y su acción, fue recibida por un golpe al rostro que Lori le propino sin dudar

Sin embargo, al aparecer el ver a su hermano caer al suelo, provocando el sonido de la madera rompiéndose, detuvo a la mayor de todas.

-Linc…Lincoln?! ¡AH! - se llevó las manos a la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Intento acercarse para ayudarlo. Pero el ver como el peliblanco se arrastraba hacia atrás, sujetándose un ojo con la mano, observándola con miedo…-No… No… po…por… fa… favor…no…- fue suficiente para hacerla correr a su cuarto y encerrarse. Las demás ya habían salido de la habitación de las mayores, Luna, Luan y las menores estaban encerradas en el baño, al parecer. No salieron, sino hasta que Leni las llamara para auxiliar a Lincoln…

-…Y todo por culpa de ella

¿Cómo resolvieron aquel asunto? La actitud de Lori, había sido demasiado peligrosa como para no comentarlo a sus padres. ¿Entonces por qué no lo hicieron? ¿Por qué sus padres nunca se enteraron? ¿Miedo, acaso? Eso era tonto, ¿Miedo de que la mandaran lejos? Le debían tener más miedo a tener que seguir viviendo con ella. ¿Si era por miedo, el único que se sobrepondría por el bien de todas seria? Lincoln… Siempre, Lincoln

El mintió, y pudo mantener el secreto

-Si quieren decirles háganlo, pero yo no lo hare.

\- ¿Por qué? Lincoln!

-Porque esto es mi culpa, Luna

\- ¿Lincoln deja de decir estupideces y de intentar hacerte el héroe? Linc… LINCOLN! - pero ni los gritos lo detuvieron de salir de la habitación.

Cobardes, todas cobardes, incluyéndola… ¿Cuándo se volvió Lincoln tan fundamental para poder tomar una decisión? No, debían tomar aquella decisión, incluso si Lincoln no la apoyaba….

Sin el apoyo de Lincoln

 _"¿Qué mierda pasaba por la mente de Lincoln cuando no la delato? ¡ELLA TAMBIÉN SE GUARDO LA VERDAD Y NO HUBO CONSECUENCIAS POR GOLPEARLOS! ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE? ¡¿POR QUE?!"_

 _…" por su culpa" …_

* * *

Tomo a Ronnie de la ropa y empezó a golpearla en el rostro. Pero la latina noto algo, y eso era que Lynn ya no estaba consciente de la pelea…ya no estaba concentrada en ella. Así que hizo su cabeza a un lado, y se retiró con fuerza rompiendo el cuello de su remera.

Cuando la castaña golpeo el aire, se fue de lleno al frente. Y la morena aprovecho eso para patearle las piernas haciéndola caer. No perdió el tiempo, le dio un pisotón en la cabeza. Si, a estas alturas de la pelea o iba a tener cuidado de dejarla malherida, o peor… Tomo el brazo izquierdo de la deportista, y con ayuda de su otra pierna. Se dispuso a intentar rompérselo. Ya no le importaba si se lo arrancaba, ya no le importara si era la hermana favorita de su novio, ahora iba a hacerle daño, mucho daño como se le fuera humanamente posible

\- ¡Haber como golpeas a Lincoln sin tus extremidades, perra! - era increíble, como esa chica, mayor solo por dos años, podía tener tanta fuerza. Lynn estaba intentando pararse con solo el apoyo de sus piernas, y el brazo aprisionado parecía estar haciendo fuerza con su pierna

\- maldita! - Ronnie volvió a pisotearle la cabeza. Y funcionaba, con cada golpe Lynn parecía perder fuerza, así que lo hizo un par de veces más, y obtuvo la oportunidad que estaba deseando

El sonido de un grito, poco a poco hacía más fuerte, pero no fue eso lo que llamo su atención, sino la voz de quien estaba gritando…

\- ¡¿Eh?!-giro la cabeza y dijo- Linc…

-SUÉLTALA! - y la empujo con el hombro. Ronnie Anne fue lanzada a un lado, gruñendo de dolor. Y al ver quien lo había atacado, solo se pudo sentir confusión. Lincoln, aunque se tratase de defender a sus hermanas, si implicaba tener que golpear a una chicha, siempre buscaría otra forma… Eso sería lo que hubiera pensado de no ser porque a la que defendido fuera a esa…

-IDIOTA!, ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES!? - le grito al peliblanco, el cual estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, y además tenía una venda en la cabeza. No le respondió, Lincoln volteo a ver a Lynn y se puso a revisar si se encontraba bien- ¿¡ES ENSERIO!? ¡DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HIZO!

Seguía sin prestarle atención, tenía a la deportista entre los brazos, quien parecía estar un poco perdida por los golpes en la cabeza. El pasaba sus manos por el rostro de ella, y ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos…

-Lincoln!-Ronnie se acercó a el

-Dices que ella me dejo así?

-SI! ¡QUE NO LO RECUERDAS!

-no, pero no importa

\- ¿Qué?... Tu. no…! ¡NO PUEDES PERDONARLA POR SIEMPRE!

-mmm… si la siempre la perdono, seguro que lo vale- respondió, peinando el cabello de la deportista con sus dedos.

Eso la fastidio aún más… ¿Enserio Lincoln podía ser tan estúpido? ¿Dejarse tratar de esa forma y no hacer nada? Bueno, tal vez él iba a perdonarla, pero ciertamente ella no

-GGGRRRR! - la latina se acercó con obvias intenciones de querer continuar golpeando a la castaña

-No intentes golpearla, no lo voy a permitir- ¿…que? Eso había sonado casi como una amenaza

-Lincoln!?

-La estabas golpeando por lo que me hizo verdad?

-SI! ¡Se lo merece por ser una perra contigo! - al oír eso el peliblanco giro su cabeza hacia ella, pero no le estaba observando con una mirada de reproche, más bien parecía que estaba a punto de intentar…

Sea lo que fuese esa mirada, hizo que detuviera su avance hacia ellos

-no la llames así, y…-suspiro- …gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero creo que lo mejor será que no te metas en esto

-que?...

-Sí, es que parece ser algo que solo nos incumbe a ella y a mí. Así que, lo mejor será que lo resolvamos los dos

Eso sí era típico de Lincoln, buscar la forma de perdonar a sus hermanas, aunque no lo merecieran. Pero había algo raro en su voz, no parecía ser la forma normal de hablar de Lincoln, es decir, el chico que conocía, escogía sus palabras con cuidado al hablar con ella, pero ahora parecía estar forzándose a, ¿mantener la calma?

-Lincoln! ¡¿A quién crees que les estás hablando?!- bien primero tendría que hacerlo entrar en razón, tal vez un golpe ayudaría

-… ¿acaso…eres mi novia?

-…

-…

-no… no lo es- Lynn hablo

A lo que sorpresivamente Ronnie no negó. Más bien parecía que se había quedado absorta en las palabras que el acababa de decir su…novio. Observaba a Lincoln con desconcierto, a su hermana sentada, sosteniéndose con ayuda del peliblanco y observándola seriamente. Y cuando por fin, tuvo la fuerza para responder…

-Fiuuu que bueno, mmm-se dirigió a Ronnie y dijo- si no te molesta quiero estar con ella un momento-termino de hablar Lincoln, refiriéndose a Lynn. Ambos… sonrientes

Ronnie cerro los puños, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, quería avanzar, pero, simplemente no podía. Así que solo grito…

-ERES UN IDIOTA LINCOLN LOUD!

Lincoln y Lynn se quedaron viéndola correr, hasta que por fin se miraron un al otro. Y como era de esperarse, la deportista empezó a sollozar, y luego se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano

-Lo..LO….SIENT..SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! – empezó a decir, disculpándose de la misma forma como su hermano lo hizo aquella tarde- NO QUI… NO QUISE... ¡HACER… HACERLO! YO … YO … S…SO…SOY…. UNA… UNA …PERR

-NO! ¡No lo eres! – la interrumpió el peliblanco- lo que sea que te haya dicho esa chica, o cualquier otra persona con respecto a esto, no es cierto!

-Si… S…Si … Lo so…so…

\- ¡No, claro que no!

-Pe…pe…pero... yo

-No, ya no te insultes, ¿sí? Estoy bien, no te preocupes… no te preocupes- dijo tiernamente, abrazándola con más fuerza

¿Realmente a un le importaba tanto?, Lincoln acababa de negar a su "novia". Y ahora la consolaba, sin reclamarle nada, sin culparla. Afirmando que estaba bien, mintiendo probablemente… Pero, ella tampoco podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera abrazarlo con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. Tenía tantas lagrimas guardadas aun, y ahora podía soltarlas, liberarlas… ¿Si sentía culpa? Claro que la sentía. Incluso peor que antes, debido a que se encontraba con la persona que había lastimado tanto… ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo, el solo abrazarla podía disipar el dolor? ¿Qué había en él? ¿Qué hacía a Lincoln la persona… que más quería en el mundo?

 _"Porque te amo"_

Todos eso pensamientos que transcurrían su mente en medio de su llanto, hizo que pasara por alto muchas dudas importantes. ¿Qué le haría Lori, al saber que acaba de hacer llorar a la hermana de Bobby? ¿Por qué Lincoln estaba respirando profundamente su cabello? Y lo más importante…

¿Por qué se refirió a Ronnie Anne…como "esa chica"?

* * *

-Ronnie! ¡Te alcance por fin! -dijo Bobby legando con su hermanita- lamento haber tardado, pero los de la entrada no me dejaron ingresar al hospital con mi auto, dicen que me vieron hablando con el policía y…espera, ¿¡que te paso!?- la historia que ciertamente tenia molesta al chico, sobre los inconvenientes que tuvo para llegar hasta aquí tuvieron que esperar, su hermana estaba muy golpeada, su ropa rasgada, su cabello despeinado, y estaba que se limpiaba las lágrimas con los puños

-Na..nada! va…vámonos- dijo con la voz entrecortada, intentando mantener firme su paso. Sin embargo, fue detenía por Bobby quien no dudo en preguntarle quien le había hecho esto

\- ¡¿Quien fue?!

-Na..Nadie! ¡No…No importa… vámonos!

-No hasta que me digas quien fue! - ordeno, sostenido a la menor de los hombros.

-Bobby! Va...vamo..vámonos!

-No! - volvió a exclamar, pensando en quien pudo hacerle tanto daño a Ronnie, conocía su hermanita y no era alguien quien no supiera defenderse. No obstante, para haber quedado de esta forma…- ¡no nos iremos! ¡Ahora tú necesitas un hospital! –dijo tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola de nuevo hacia el edificio- primero iremos a atender tus heridas, y luego iremos a ver Lincoln, pero antes me di…

-NO! -grito soltándose, observo a los ojos de su hermano por un momento. Y rompió en llanto frente a el

-Ronnie! - preocupado. Bobby se acercó a su hermana que estaba de rodillas escondiendo su rostro y llorando mientras decía

-No…no…Linc…no…quie…quiero… no…!

¿Y ahora qué había pasado? Todo este asunto se volvía más complicado. Primero, había empezado con un accidente donde Lincoln termino en el hospital. Luego, todo empeoró al encontrar en el camino a la culpable del accidente y aun peor, cuando su hermana escapo para confrontarla. Luego fue detenido por la policía. Y cuando por fin pudo alcanzar a Ronnie, la encontró llorando, malherida y repitiendo el nombre de Lincoln, claramente negándose a verlo…

-Lincoln… te hizo esto? - era una pregunta valida? Conocía al pequeño Loud, tal vez no del todo, pero si lo suficiente para saber que jamás le golpearía a chicha, mucho menos a Ronnie. Ambos se tenían mucho aprecio, y aunque no lo demostrara, a su parecer y el de mucho, Lincoln sentía algo por ella…

-No…No… vámonos! - no la iba obedecer. Si era verdad que por su carácter muchas veces la dejaba tener el mando, ahora no lo podía permitir

-No- la levanto estilo princesa y la llevo al hospital. Hubiera esperado alguna pataleta, pero al contrario de eso, ella lo abrazo y empezó a derramar sus hombros, como una niña pequeña

-e…es…ese…idi…idiota

Si se estaba refiriendo a Lincoln, después averiguaría que paso. Pero aun no podía creer que él, tuviera que ver algo con lo que le paso a Ronnie

-…

-...co…com…como .. pu… puede… per..perdo…perdonarla!

-eh? ¿Perdonarla? -pregunto bajando la mirada hacia su hermana- perdonar a...

-a esa…pe..perra!- el mayor se quedó sorprendió por la palabrota que había dicho la menor. Siempre llamaba patético a Lincoln, o tonto a él, pero esto… Entonces lo comprendió, si iba a llamar a alguien así, debía tratarse de la única persona por la que había acogido tanto odio el día de hoy, y explicaría como pudo dejar a Ronnie en ese estado

-…Lynn- decir su nombre hizo que la pequeña se contrajera- ella te hizo esto…-suspiro y su semblante serio se combinó con enojo. Quizás lo que ocurriera dentro de la familia Loud, por muy malo que fuera, no tendría por qué intervenir, tal vez si se tratara de su novia. Pero en cuanto lo demás, simplemente no tenía voz ni voto… por mucha confianza que se tuvieran, no era su asunto

No obstante, se metieron con su familia, su hermanita a la que tanto intenta proteger y cuidar. Por la que llego a romper con su Lori, cuando el hermano de esta fue malo con Ronnie. _"¿Pero ¿qué puedo hacer contra Lynn? ¿Romper con Lori de nuevo? No quiero hacer eso, y dudo mucho que eso vaya a ayudar en algo. Además, Lori no se lo merece, no solo puedo usarla como un objeto, no está bien… y aunque lo hiciera ¿tanto problema haría para un "lo siento"?" ..._ Suspiro pesadamente al pensar en las pocas opciones que tenía. No podía dejar esto, así como así. Si se involucraba demás, lo que hiciera podría significar la destrucción de su relación con la mayor de las Loud… Pero, lastimar a Lincoln y lastimar a Ronnie. No solo lo podía dejar pasar…

* * *

Finalmente los alcanzaron, y el temor de la rubia a las palabras _"A salvar a mi novia… ¡creo!"_ se había hecho real, o al menos eso pensó al ver la escena. Los dos chicos de rodillas, uno frente al otro. Lynn, abrazando a Lincoln por el cuello, claramente llorando y pidiéndole perdón. Lincoln, abrazando a Lynn por la cintura y masajeándole la espalda… inhalando el aroma de la cabellera de Lynn… y completamente sonrojado… " _No_ " Si, había salvado a su novia. Y solo quedó la duda de " _¿Pero de que la salvo?"_

-Bueno, al menos están bien, ¿no sis? - dijo su hermana

-Si… bien. - Lori miro hacia los lados, buscando responder la pregunta que tenía en la cabeza, pero al no hallar nada. Se dirigió a los jóvenes- ¿Lincoln te encuentras bien?

-Oh? - el peliblanco noto la presencia de la rubia mayor y le contesto- si… si, muy bien, a decir verdad, creo que este día no fue tan malo después de todo- dijo volviendo a hundir su rostro en la cabellera de la deportista

-Luna…

-si ya me di cuenta, mejor le decimos que se separen, además de que Lincoln no tiene nada arriba, podría intentar besarla y …- comentó un poco preocupada al ver a su hermano semidesnudo

* * *

Besar a Lynn… Solo eso falta. Primero una vida de golpes, luego le provoco un grave mal mental que perjudicaba a todos. Realmente esto la tenía más que furiosa. No se cansaba de repetirlo en su mente _"No importa lo que haga, siempre la perdonara"_

Aunque eso no era lo único que transitaba su mente, también estaba _"cómo a ti_ " Eso ultimo disparo un horrible recuerdo, uno terrible culpa que, gracias a su monumental cobardía y la ayuda de Lincoln, se quedó como…

-Solo fue un mal sueño, Lori

-L…L…Li…Linc

-Tu serias incapaz de hacer esto-sonrió, apuntándose la cara- lo de mi ojo fue un accidente que me paso en la escuela

Y por más que ese recuerdo la carcomiera por dentro, en este momento, no podía dejar de sentir que era injusto. Siempre trato de ser buena con él después de ese día, cometió una grave equivocación, solo una y no recibió castigo alguno. Y en cuanto a ella, ¿qué? Siempre fue mala con él, por poco lo mata, y además de que era obvio que no recibiría ningún, bien merecido, desprecio por parte de Lincoln. En cambio, literalmente estaba a punto de recibir un beso de su parte… " _Perra con suerte"_

… ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Acaba de llamar perra a Lynn? No, eso no era lo peor…Lo peor, fue lo que la asusto. Se asustó, por el hecho de pensar eso con… ¿celos?

* * *

Por otra parte, Luna estaba a punto de terminar con las ilusiones de Lincoln, antes de que hiciera una estupidez. Pero antes de poder abrir la boca

-LORI! - el novio de la mencionada, apareció con su hermanita en brazos. Las dos hermanas Loud que acaban de llegar se sobresaltaron un poco. No era muy común que Bobby llamara a Lori por su nombre, siempre tenían sus apodos como, nena o bebe y bubuosito para él. Las únicas veces que se llamaban por sus verdaderos nombres, eran cuando estaban molestos el uno con el otro, otra cosa que no era muy cotidiano- ¡Tenemos que hablar!

-Oh oh, ¿hermana paso algo?

-No… no que yo recuerde- respondió dejando su duda interna a un lado. Estaba por preguntarle el porqué de su molestia a su novio, pero se detuvo al ver que cargaba a una Ronnie Anne muy lastimada- ¡Ronnie! Bubuosito que le paso?

-Eso estaba a punto de preguntarte

-De que hablas… ¿¡acaso crees que yo le hice eso!?

-Tu no, pero creo que tu hermana si

-Mi hermana?... Lynn- se giró hacia a la deportista- ¿¡Lynn que rayos hiciste ahora!?

Tanto Lincoln como Lynn que habían permanecido en silencio, observando lo que sucedía, finalmente hablaron, siendo la castaña quien respondió a la pregunta

-Ella se lo busco -dijo incorporándose y limpiándose las lágrimas- me ataco primero y empezó hablar una estupidez tras otra, así que la calle

-Maldita mentirosa! - grito Ronnie, saltando de los brazos de su hermano- ya verás cómo te…

-Ronnie, basta! -interrumpió su hermano poniéndose frete a ella. Pero lo que en realidad la había detenido, fue ver como el peliblanco se posicionó frente a la castaña apenas le había gritado

Bobby no iba a negar algo que vio con anterioridad. Si, su hermana había detenido a Lynn de forma agresiva, claro que al principio está la ignoro. Pero si se había vuelo a dar ese caso…No, aun así, debía haber algo más… algo que se dijeron una a la otra, algo que provocara una pelea

-Ambas debieron insultarse, Bubuosito, pero no te preocupes yo me encargare de Lynn

-Ahora no Lori- eso sonó frio por parte de su novio, la había callado, cosa que provoco un poco de enojo a la rockera y alguien mas

-Hey! ¡No le hables así a mi hermana! -respondió Luna, molesta por la actitud del latino hacia la rubia

-Como yo las encontré! - intervino Lincoln en un tono serio- tu hermana…Ronnie… estaba a punto de romperle un brazo a … Lynn…-por qué hablaba así? Se preguntaron las dos mencionadas más el chico mayor- las separe, ella me llamo "idiota" por detenerla… y… ¡ou! - exclamo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo durante su explicación- oh, claro, lo siento… sí creo que esto fue mi culpa

\- ¿¡QUE!?-gritaron al mismo tiempo, todos menos Lincoln

-Si es que lo que pasa fue que tal vez, se enfureció por algo que le dije a… ella- apuntando a Ronnie, continuo- le pregunté…. "¿acaso eres mi novia?" …si, no debí hacer eso, perdón

Bobby volteo a ver a Lori, ahora más molesto porque parte del pleito había sido por una idiotez que su hermano había dicho…. ¿Por qué la había dicho? - Lori!

-Bobby, literalmente fue un malentendido, veras…

-No te molestes con ella- volvió a interrumpir el peliblanco- además, esa duda fue aclarada- esa afirmación llamó la atención de los mayores, quienes veían como Lincoln desvió la mirada hacia Lynn- no es mi novia

Lori y Luna, se dieron un golpe en la frente. Ciertamente este Lincoln, lo había echado a perder todo. Para Ronnie, más allá de la confusión que sentía por cómo se expresaba Lincoln, se sintió dolida por la facilidad y confianza con la cual el peliblanco, afirmaba negar sentir algo por ella. Y para Bobby, fue la razón que estaba buscando, el porqué de la pelea de su hermana con la deportista de la familia Loud.

No le importo que Lincoln actuara de manera extraña. No le importo ignorar a su novia. En ese momento solo tenía en mente. Que Lynn fue la responsable de la tremenda idiotez que Lincoln dijo. Que Lynn fue la responsable de las heridas y el llanto de su querida hermana menor. Y que si Lori, no podía controlar a sus hermanas, alguien más debía hacerlo…

-Solo le dije la verdad! –dijo una Lynn molesta por todo este embrollo- y me alegra que por fin Lincoln la aceptara!

-LYNN! – gritaron Lori y Luna, fastidiadas por el comportamiento de la deportista

En medio de las palabras, Bobby se acercó hacia Lincoln y Lynn

-Lincoln… no sé, cómo pudiste decirle algo como eso a Ronnie- coloco su mano en el hombro del peliblanco y lo hizo a un lado- Pero, sí sé que fue por tu culpa- le hablo de forma seria a la deportista- golpeaste a mi hermana y luego la hiciste llorar

-La verdad duele! - respondió arrogante la castaña

-verdad?

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella

-Lynn cállate! - ordeno Lori, también caminando hacia ella

-Que se entere de una vez- respondió volteando a ver a Bobby- la única razón por la cual la tonta de tu hermana tiene a Lincoln por ahhgg!

-ROBERTO! -grito la rubia, alterada por lo que novio estaba haciendo

No la dejo terminar la oración, apenas la escucho insultar a su hermana, Bobby tomo a la deportista por el brazo con mucha fuerza y la jalo hacia él. Ante esto, Ronnie se asustó, era la primera vez que veía actuar a su hermano con violencia, él siempre era calmado, pero ahora su semblante y el cómo actuaba le eran irreconocibles

Luna cerro los puños al ver a su hermana menor siendo atacada. Si se lo merecía no importaba, no iba a permitir que alguien lastimara a su familia frente a ella... no de nuevo. También tenía un poco de temor provocado por la reacción del novio de su hermana. Pero eso no iba detenerla, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho Lynn

Lori se quedó impactada al ver como su novio apartaba a Lincoln y ahora lastimaba Lynn. No podía procesar lo que estaba pasando, Booby jamás había actuado de esa manera. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Nunca había sentido miedo de Bobby? Sentía ganas de llorar, quería gritar…

-AHORA ME VAS A…!

*CRACK*

En el momento en que Lori estaba a punto de estallar en llantos y gritos. En el momento cuando Luna, estaba por lazarle un puñetazo al novio de la rubia. En el momento cuando el resto de las hermanas habían llegado por fin a la entrada del hospital. En el momento cuando el señor Loud, estaba corriendo hacia los presentes con un semblante molesto, por lo que estaba presenciando…

En ese momento, en ese instante. Las palabras de Bobby, silenciaron. Las caras de cada una de las Loud, de cada una sin excepción, la de la Santiago, la de Lynn. Eran, los ojos totalmente abiertos, llevándose ambas manos a la boca en total asombro de lo que veían…

Si el Bobby que acababan de ver era irreconocible. Este Lincoln lo era aún más. Ante los ojos de todos ese no podía ser Lincoln. Si alguien les hubiera dicho en ese momento, que ese no era su hijo… su hermano…, sin dudarlo le creerían. Sobre todo, porque era realmente imposible de creer…

Que la rodilla de Lincoln

Se encontrará

Enterrada en la entrepierna de Bobby...

Quien soltó el brazo de Lynn, tenía los ojos como platos, la boca totalmente abierta dejando escurrir saliva de ella.

-a…a…a…a…- el peliblanco, lentamente había retirado su pierna, para dejarlo caer de rodillas frente a el-…a…a…L…Li- el dolor, fue tan grande que no podía hablar o pensar correctamente

-Eres grosero con mi hermana mayor y luego intentas lastimar a una chica-dijo seriamente el peliblanco viendo, ahora a su altura, los ojos del latino

-Li…Li…

Se quitó la venda de la frente y peino su blanca cabellera hacia atrás. Tomo a Bobby por el cuello de la camisa y dijo

-NO SE QUIEN MIERDA SEAS! - jalo hacia él, a quien agredía y le dio un frentazo en el proceso en el que acercaba más su rostro. Para que viera de cerca, la ira en sus ojos- ¡PERO TE MATARE! - la mano que tenía libre, la subió hasta la cara del mayor. Y al cerrar el puño, se escuchó perfectamente en sonido de los nudillos crujiendo, antes de decir…

-SI VUELVES A TOCAR A MI NOVIA!

 ** _Hola, pues sip, no acabo aún. No es que me guste dejar las cosas incompletas, pero este one-shot, creo que ya no lo, es más. Honestamente esta vez tarde, bueno además de mis deberes universitarios y un inconveniente resfriado, fue porque la inspiración para la transición de esta parte, se me fue. Y a eso se le suma la falta de confianza al momento de redactar._**

 ** _Así que me disculpo por tardar. ¿Y por qué subo esto si no está completo? Bueno, pues por que ya tardé mucho y no quiero que piensen que dejare de escribir. Pero el tiempo se me es corto, y lo será por un mes más._**

 ** _Esta historia podrá ser un prototipo, pero quiero cumplir con todas las expectativas que le tenía. Para empezar el número de favs y follows, si son pocos, pero no esperaba más tampoco. No soy tan bueno al momento de plasmar mis ideas en papel … en este caso… Word, :3_**

 ** _Así que, por lo pronto, estoy casi en paz conmigo mismo :3_**

 ** _Y ahora, esta será la primera vez que respondo comentarios…_**

 **Danielwe16:** Puta, gracias :v… XD

 **Brudark:** yo también

 **ElvisF231:** No tengo tanto tiempo para escribir, ¡perdón!

 **:** YuY Gracias, pero siempre la arruino en la segunda parte, ósea esta! . Por los elementos, me alegra que no se apretujaran, aunque creo que me quedaron bien porque no pensé tanto en eso la primera vez que escribí. Ahora si lo pensé, ¡pero no es tu culpa! Si este capítulo no cumplió tus expectativas. Espero que las (probables 2 o 3) partes lo hagan. Porque se pondrán bien… 7w7. Y si, lo digo porque le atinaste un poco a la parte del Harem… mejor no te digo más, que quiero que sea una sorpresa

Gracias por tu apoyo, viniendo de ti significa mucho. Y de nuevo te felicito por terminar tu historia de Lynncoln, que fue tan increíble. ¡QUE EL SUSPENSO ME MATA!

Lo siento por gritar. Gracias, saludos :3

 **ScarSteban** : Gracias por tu apoyo, pero si leíste esta parte veras que todas tiene una posición aquí. Desde las que quieren el afecto de Lincoln, hasta las que quieren más que solo su afecto. Y después de hoy. Habrá las que quieren …sentir a Lincoln

Si estuve pensando es hacerlo más largo. Pero….

Ya veré. Es mi primer fanfic de The Loud House

 **Jairo De La Croix** : Gracias por entender y por el apoyo

 **Grey** : Pos la verdad, esté capitulo fue una transición, lo shido, empezara cuando lleguen a la casa. Tendrás que esperar un poquito más, para saber quiénes aran su movimiento con el amnésico Lincoln

 **ezcu** : Yo no te digo como escribir tus fics : C. Pero tendré en cuenta tus recomendaciones :D. Para saber cuál será el ship canon, aún falta un poco

 **Karenpage** : Pues, gracias por el apoyo :D

 **yuhoelmer** : La que deberías espera con ansías debe ser la tercera. Porque una vez en la casa Loud. Cualquier cosa podrá pasar …

 **imperialwar1234** : Si, intentare mejorar eso de quien habla. Pero poder tanto "dijo Bobby" "Dijo Ronnie" muchos dijos. No me parecen… atrayentes. Así que, comprenderás

 **Incest is fun and great** : Si, ya la venia pensando desde hace un tiempo. Sera un poco usada, pero igual ninguna historia es parecida a la otra. Bueno además de que Lincoln siempre termina con alguna de las tantas chicas del universo de TLH

 **sgtrinidad9** : Aquí esta… y faltan dos más CX

 ** _Este capítulo, si supongo que ya es un capitulo...-suspiro- se suponía que no debía ser tan largo, pero como era lo único que iba a publicar, y quise darle un mejor contexto._**

 ** _Y no solo eso, sino que parte de este cap. Fue con la ayuda de una nueva compañera que tengo…_**

 ** _Que, por razones personales, prefiere que no revele su nombre, sino hasta después de leer los comentarios de este capítulo y solo si el número de fav y follows aumenta._**

 ** _Sip, es media rara. Le choco el hecho de que despidieran a Savino. Pero, supongo que eventualmente se presentara, aparte quizás…_**

 ** _Como sea, el punto es…A si, si este capítulo no fue tan bueno, lo lamente. Como dije antes de me fue la inspiración en esta parte. Ni la pensaba hacer tan larga, pero la situación lo demando. Aunque para la parte 3, para esa creo que la inspiración me sobra. Pero tardara. De nuevo, perdón…_**

 ** _Gracias por el apoyo que recibí hasta ahora. De los que comentaron y de los que no lo hicieron, pero igual apoyan. Y espero publicar pronto…_**

 ** _Una vez más, si hay alguna falta ortográfica. ¡PUES PERDÓN POR NO SER TAN GENIAL EN LA ESCRITURA COMO USTEDES!_**

 ** _Y hablando de escritura, ¿alguien podría decirme cómo funciona el punto y coma? Creo que necesito usarlo para mejorar la lectura…_**

 ** _Bueno eso es todo, Bye cuídense_**

 ** _;3_**


End file.
